Don't Leave Me Now
by teresa
Summary: After the events of the show, can Faye and Spike stay on the Bebop without killing each other? COMPLETE!
1. Cold Showers and Dangerous Bounties

Ooh, look how I'm going all multi-anime!  I should've known this would happen as soon as I started drifting from my first few fics and decided to move to a different show…and then another different one…yeah, I bet I'm really interesting right now.  NOT!  Okay, so here's the deal:  This story is intended to have happened a while after session 26.  Now, for those of you who thought that Spike died:  Shame on you!  How could you doubt the ever-immortal hero?  Okay…yeah, so I kinda thought he kicked it too.  But we're going to say that as he has done so many times before, Spike lived up to his role as lead in the anime and proved impossible to kill.  So let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer:  Don't own them, but if I did, I probably wouldn't let Spike wear a shirt.  Ever.

*****

Don't Leave Me Now

Part 1

*****

_Some day I will find, a love that flows  
Through me like this  
This will fall away, this will fall away_

_You're getting closer, to pushing me  
Off of life's little edge  
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later  
You know I'll be dead  
You're getting closer, you're holding the  
Rope and I'm taking the fall  
Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser._

-3 Doors Down _Loser_

_What am I doing here?_ Faye Valentine heaved a sigh as she looked inside the refrigerator for something that looked edible.  At least it wasn't empty.  That was something.  But it was debatable as to whether having no food or a fridge full of Jet's failed culinary attempts was preferable.  "What the hell is _this_?" Faye spoke to no one in particular as she lifted a container full of something green and slushy looking.

"Let Ed look!  Ed will find out!" from seemingly nowhere, the over exuberant redhead popped up next to Faye, hopping up and down before easily taking the container from Faye and running off with Ein hot on her heels, excitedly blabbering about some new device.

"I guess I wasn't that hungry anyway." Faye sighed, wondering again why she stayed here on this ship with this group of…well, freaks.  _I'm such a loser._ She concluded before heading to the bathroom, deciding to try her luck with the oft-broken shower.  Opening the door, Faye yelped in shock as a flood of steam didn't quite manage to blind her to the sight of a man toweling dry.

"Dammit, Faye!" he turned, covering himself almost casually.  "Are you gonna leave the door open all day or were you planning on joining me?"

"Fuck you, Spike!" she shouted back, slamming the door shut, glad that he couldn't see how red her face was through the closed door.

"Wasn't that your plan?" he mocked her.

"You know, you could learn to lock the door!" she yelled.

"I could, but then we'd never have these precious moments, would we?" Spike shot back sarcastically.

"I hate you." She growled.

"Yeah, well next time, try knocking." Spike pushed the door open, shoving her aside.  "You're not the only person on this ship, you know."

"I think I can do just fine without your lectures today, oh supreme master of proper bathroom etiquette." Faye replied in a snide tone, glaring at him before going into the bathroom.

"Whatever." He snorted incredulously as she shut the door, rolling her eyes.  _Spike Speigel.  What the hell did I ever do to_ you?  She wondered, looking around at the mess he'd left for her.  Discarded clothing, a few dripping wet towels, and of course some nice puddles covered the floor.  "Disgusting man." Faye wrinkled her nose.  _Nothing would ever get done without me on this damn hunk of junk._ She sighed, distastefully shoving all the towels and clothing in a corner with her shoe.  _There, all clean._ She nodded before stripping down and setting her clothes carefully on the counter so that they wouldn't get soiled.  Smiling softly in anticipation of a hot shower, Faye stepped into tub, turning the water on full blast.

"Agh!  What the!  Holy mother of!  Cold cold cold!  Dammit!" Faye squealed as the icy water pelted her unsuspecting body.  _Just what I needed.  Great._  Faye shivered, knowing she really had no choice but to stand in the water until her body was so numb that the freezing jets started to feel warm.  Shivering violently, Faye pursed her lips in determination and reached for the soap.  She rolled her eyes as her search was rewarded with a tiny, overused cake of white.  Sighing wearily, she used the last of the bar, wondering which gods she must have angered to deserve this.  So angry that she didn't really feel the cold water anymore, Faye snatched up the bottle of shampoo and discovered that it was empty.  Shouting several choice words, Faye threw the bottle so hard that it bounced back and almost hit her.  _Typical.  This is my life, and it's just not going to get any better, is it?_

Faye slammed off the water, growling curses under her breath as she shook from the cold, pulling on her robe and stomping out into the main room, where Spike was lounging on the couch, looking very unconcerned with the rest of the world.  Storming over to him, Faye stood over the seemingly oblivious man, shaking with rage and with the cold from her shower.  After a few moments, Spike blinked at her as though she had suddenly appeared.  "Look a little cold there, Faye.  Maybe you should think about getting dressed." He smirked at her.

"Maybe _you_ should think of leaving hot water for the other people on the ship!" she yelled at him.  "And maybe some shampoo!  And some soap!"

"Oh, yeah, forgot to mention all that." Spike didn't look concerned about this in the least.  "Hey, do me a favor and tell Jet after you get dressed?"

"You…you…argh!" Faye threw up her hands.  "You know, I've come to expect that you leave a ridiculous mess when you use the bathroom, but I guess I was wrong to assume that you had the _least_ bit of concern for your shipmates!"

"I show plenty of concern." Spike grinned at her.  "But it's just so much fun to get you all pissed off."

"Dammit, Spike!  Did I wrong you in some past life or something?  What the hell gives you the right to be such an unbelievable prick to me?" Faye stomped at him, enraged with his unruffled demeanor.  He _was_ enjoying this.

"Hey, I don't need justification here.  Look at all the shit you put me through!" Spike shot back.  "You've got to be the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met."

"All the shit _I_ put _you_ through?  Like you don't cause me any amount of irritation?"  Faye snarled.  "Spike, you are such a child!"

"I am not!" he stood up, using his height in an attempt to make her back off.  It had never worked before, and it wouldn't work now.  "If one of us is a child, it's you!  You'd be fucked if you didn't have us to take care of you!"

"You know what, I've been alive a hell of a lot longer than you, and I did just _fine_ without you and your bullshit before!" Faye jutted her chin out at him angrily.  "I don't need you!"

"Prove it!" he challenged.

"Fine!  I will!" Faye whirled around and stomped off to her room to get dressed.  She would go get a bounty all by herself.  That would shut that insufferable man up.

----------

"Where's Faye-Faye?" Ed asked when they were all sitting down to dinner.  Ironically enough, the main course was the same mysterious green substance that the girl had spent all afternoon analyzing.

"Huh?  Well, she was here earlier today.  I'm sure she'll be back soon enough." Jet shrugged.

"Probably off getting herself in trouble." Spike shoveled the slop into his mouth, ignoring the bitter taste of it.  "That's all she knows how to do."

"What's your problem?" Jet asked casually.  "Worried?"

"Feh!  Yeah right!" Spike snorted, continuing to eat quickly.

"Spike-person and Faye-Faye had a fight." Ed explained solemnly.  "So it's his fault if she gets hurt."

"I doubt that." Jet shook his head.  "They fight about five times a day.  Worse than little kids, those two."

"Hey!  I'm still _here_ you know!" Spike protested.  "You shouldn't talk about someone like they aren't there like that."

"I don't think I'll take advice from someone who still flirts like a teenager." Jet answered calmly, finishing off his dinner.

"Teenager!" Ed squealed energetically, not really paying attention, but playing with the dog.

"Wait a second!  What are you going on about now?  I don't _flirt_ with _anyone_ like a teenager!" Spike stood up, pounding the table.

"Sure, whatever you say." Jet rolled his eyes and stood, stretching.  "I'm going to go take care of my bonsai, so you two be good."

"Be good!" Ed repeated, saluting Jet before dumping the rest of her dinner in Ein's dish.

"What?  Wait!  You didn't tell me what you meant yet!" Spike started after the older man, who turned and shook his head, giving Spike a long-suffering look.

"I mean you and Faye.  The way you two bicker for no reason other than to get a rise out of each other.  It's ridiculous." Jet explained, then turned and left.

"Ridiculous!" Ed repeated helpfully.

"Ed!  You aren't helping!" Spike threw up his hands.  "You're full of it, Jet!  I wouldn't flirt with that damn woman if I wanted to!" he called after the man who was no longer paying attention to him.  Turning, he looked at Ed, who was standing on her head and sticking out her tongue at him.  Typical Ed.  Throwing up his hands again, Spike went to mope in his bedroom.

----------

Three days.  Faye had disappeared three days ago, and they hadn't seen her since then.  "Who cares?" Spike mumbled as he rolled over in bed, for some reason unable to sleep.  "I don't care if she went and got herself killed." Spike grumbled, almost as though he was trying to convince himself of the truth behind his words.  _That damn woman was nothing but trouble anyway._

Getting up out of bed, Spike trudged aimlessly through the ship, still wearing only his training pants.  Soon enough, he found himself in the ship hold, and realized that he was wondering if Faye was back yet.  "It's not like I care or anything." He spoke aloud.  "I was just bored."  He justified quietly, deciding to look the Swordfish over.  He knew that there was nothing wrong with it, but it was a distraction.

Just then, there was a loud whoosh of air followed by the clanging of a clumsy landing.  Spike looked up to see the Redtail pulling in.  Nothing looked wrong with the ship, but even in the dim moonlight, he could see when the hatch opened that something was wrong with it's pilot.  "Faye!" the exclamation left his lips unbidden as she stumbled out of her ship, falling in a heap.  "Damn woman, nothing but trouble." He cursed, hurrying over to the heap and lowering himself, trying to get an idea of the damage she'd done to herself this time.  "Going off alone.  What an idiot…"

"I'm back." Faye mumbled, blinking at him slowly as he scooped her up, careful of her wounds.  "I got 'im."

"Looks like." Spike shook his head and headed back inside the Bebop.  _What the hell would she do if I wasn't here?  Damn_.  Spike sighed in exasperation as he took her to her room, laying her on her bed before going for the medical supplies.  "You still awake?" he asked roughly, sitting down in a chair and opening the medical kit.

"Sure." She replied, sounding a bit giddy.  "What's that for?"

"You're hurt, idiot." Spike rolled his eyes, glancing over her blood spotted clothing.  Moving forward, he pulled off her jacket, eliciting a small noise of protest from Faye, who was obviously a bit delirious from blood loss.  "Nothing but trouble." He repeated under his breath as he examined the rough dressing she had placed over what was obviously a stab wound in her side.  "What the hell is this?  A damn dish towel?  Don't you even know how to dress a wound?"

"Didn't have much else, ya know." She giggled suddenly.  "Shouldn't of let 'im stab me."

"Got that right." Spike rolled his eyes, pulling away the dressing gingerly and noting the sluggish blood flow before pressing the towel back against the hole in her side and making an irritated noise.  He grabbed her hands and pressed them to the towel.  "Hold onto that, got it?"

"Right-o Captain Jack!" Faye giggled again as Spike left the room.  He went to the bathroom and got a wet rag and a large dish from the kitchen to clean the wound, but when he returned, she'd dropped the towel and was bleeding all over her bedspread.  Her eyes were closed and her face was very pale.

"Dammit, Faye." He growled, reaching over to her throat to feel for the pulse.  It was still there, and she was still breathing, so it couldn't be that bad.  Shaking his head in disgust, he began to wipe around the wound carefully cleaning the skin.  "Oh well, good thing you're asleep, this is gonna hurt like hell." Spike spoke to the unconscious woman as he pulled a needle and fishing wire out of the kit.  With practiced ease, he began to stitch the wound shut, knotting and cutting each stitch before moving to the next.

"Stop it." She mumbled faintly in her sleep, "Hurts."

"Told ya so." He shook his head, continuing his work all the while until the wound was held closed with the wire.  Reaching back into the kit, Spike pulled out a thick pad and a roll of gauze, binding her waist firmly to hold the pad in place and help stop the bleeding.  Looking her over, Spike noticed that the stab wound seemed to be her only problem, so he shrugged his shoulders and closed up the kit, getting ready to go.

"Thanks." Faye's voice met him as he was shutting off the light.  Who knew if she was aware of what was going on?

"Whatever." Spike shrugged again and left, closing the door behind him.  "Damn woman."

*****

The End (Of Part 1, That Is)


	2. Ice Cream and Alcohol

Man, this whole reposting idea rules.  I mean, it's minimal effort, and I get all these really nice reviews.  I think I forgot about the constant reviews, so that's why I got so lazy, but now I'm totally back on the fanfiction boat!  Woohoo!

And Jade, this Hallmark moment of a chapter is dedicated to you!  In the spirit of the infamous hand cherry!

*****

Don't Leave Me Now

Part 2

*****

Faye smiled, moaning ecstatically as she closed her eyes, letting the spoonful of ice cream melt in her mouth before she swallowed it down and scooped more out of the half gallon container. "This is _so _good." she sighed happily, tilting her head back and giggling. "All that work is worth it now. That man...he was so disgusting, I didn't think I'd ever get his stink out of my ship or my clothes, but even if I didn't, this makes it all worth while." Faye spoke to no one in particular.

"Gimme some of that." Spike finally moved over to the couch, sitting next to her and eyeing her ice cream greedily.

"Get some of your own." Faye refused, her brow furrowing in irritation as she blocked his eyes from her precious frozen treat. "I earned this, and you didn't help, so you don't get any of it."

"Faye! Don't be selfish." he pouted, crossing his arms angrily. "You'll get fat if you eat all that."

"Like you'd notice. You think I'm so vain that I won't indulge when I've earned it?" Faye laughed at him before licking the melted ice cream off the bottom of her spoon.

"What kind is it, anyway?" Spike asked, trying to peek over her protectively hunched shoulders at the dessert.

"Triple chocolate chunk." Faye waved the heaping spoon in front of him teasingly, snatching it away as he tried to eat it only to devour it herself. "Only thing better than chocolate is double chocolate." she began.

"And the only thing better than that is triple chocolate, huh?" Spike guessed easily.

"You got it!" Faye agreed, eating her ice cream happily. "I got ten cases of it. That's what happens when you go shopping on an empty stomach."

"So...can I have some?" Spike attempted again, trying to look friendly and endearing.

"Yeah right! You're not getting any of this." Faye told him, scooping up a delicate bite. "I hid the rest somewhere you'd never ever think to look."

"Come on, Faye! We're all shipmates here! You wouldn't just let me starve, would you?" Spike pleaded.

"Hmm..." Faye appeared thoughtful. "Yeah, yeah I would."

"Bitch!" Spike stomped back to the window, glancing back at her ice cream hopefully.

"You're never getting any with that attitude." Faye was enjoying this thoroughly. True, she had lost most of her winnings gambling, but who knew she could exert such control with such a thing as triple chocolate chunk ice cream.

"Run! The pumpkin mice are coming! Run, Ein!" Ed came barreling through the room, but she skidded to a halt when she caught the scent of Faye's ice cream.

"Ice cream! Chocolatey delicious creamy gooey ice cream!" Ed bounced over to Faye, who smiled at the girl, in an exceedingly good mood at the moment. "Faye...can Ed have some too?"

"Sure." Faye handed her the carton. "I couldn't eat another bite, really. You and Ein can share it."

"Yay! Ice cream, Ein!" Ed squeezed Faye in a quick hug as she took the carton and ran. "Thanky thanky Faye Faye!"

"What was that?" Spike jutted out his lip angrily. "You weren't sharing before, but now you are?"

"I like Ed." Faye shrugged. "She's a good kid."

"And what, you hate me?" Spike asked, looking extremely put out.

"What's there to like?" Faye shot back. "You're a stupid, unappreciative smart ass who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself! Plus, it's obvious that you hate me too, so excuse me if I'm not exactly the president of your fan club."

"Who said I hate you?" Spike wanted to know. "I have plenty of reason to, but I let you get away with all kinds of shit and you still get to stay on my ship."

"This isn't your ship! It's Jet's!" Faye stuck her tongue out at him. "I wish he'd kick you out."

"Yeah, he'd kick you out first." Spike shot back. "You're totally useless."

"Am not! When's the last time you count a bounty by yourself, big man?" Faye reminded him of her recent independent mission.

"That doesn't prove shit! Anyways, you were half dead when you got back. If you're so good, why'd you need me to lug your ugly ass back here _and _fix you up! And did you ever really thank me?" Faye slapped him across the face, her eyes angry green flames.

"Don't call _me _ugly, you sorry ass loser!" Faye shouted. "And you did a piss poor job of sewing up my side!"

"Then maybe I should've just let you bleed to death!" Spike shouted back.

"You would, you bastard!" Faye stomped to her room, slamming the door.

"Stupid woman!" Spike called after her, but she was ignoring him by now.

----------

"Dammit! What's your problem!" Faye growled as she flicked on the lights of the laundry room to find Spike playing with an unopened carton of her ice cream. "That's mine, and you know it." She had planned on a secretive midnight snack, but she hadn't expected him to be here.

"Don't get all crazy, Faye." Spike told her defensively. "See, I didn't eat any. I wanted to make you an offer."

"How'd you find it, anyway? I figured you never did laundry." Faye wanted to know, still angry that he'd outsmarted her.

"Well, maybe you'd know better if you gave a damn." Spike teased her. "So, you wanna hear my offer?"

"I'm not giving you my ice cream." Faye crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I'm proposing that we share." Spike told her, moving to the basin sink and reaching behind it to pull out a bottle of liquor. "I just remembered I had this, and when I came to have a few sips, I found your little stash. What I'm saying is that I should let you have some of this, and in return, I can have some of your super chocolate ice cream."

"Triple chocolate." Faye corrected him automatically, eyeing the bottle carefully. She _could _go for a drink or two, now that she thought about it. "Deal."

"Great!" Spike smiled at her, and Faye suspected that he'd already had something to drink. Maybe he'd pass out and forget all about this, and then she could keep the ice cream _and _the alcohol. Smiling back, she sat next to him on the floor as he opened the bottle and she opened the carton.

"I only brought one spoon." Faye realized. "Should I go back?"

"Do you really wanna walk all the way back there for a spoon?" Spike laughed at her suggestion. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind if you don't."

"Okay then." Faye took a spoonful into her mouth, savoring a few bites before reaching over for the bottle. "Pass it here."

"There ya go." Spike traded her for the ice cream, and they sat companionably gorging themselves on ice cream and liquor.

----------

"Damn, you ate too much." Spike commented, his words slurring together as he stood behind Faye, holding her up as she emptied her stomach into the sink.

"You ate more than me." Faye answered, wiping her mouth on a shirt that he handed her. "I drank too much, tha's the problem."

"Yeah, you're so wasted." Spike laughed so hard he fell over, leaving Faye to stand on her own unsteady feet.

"Like you're much better." Faye stuck out her tongue, scrunching her nose at the disgusting flavor in her mouth. Turning on the water, she drank deeply. When she'd finished, she wiped her mouth again, looking at the shirt blearily. "Whose shirt's this anywho?" she asked, receiving no response. "Ey, Spike, you asleep?" she asked, bending over precariously to check on her now unmoving drinking partner. "Passed out, I guess." she smiled, just before his eyes opened and he kicked her legs out from under her. "Oh!" she yelped, falling in a graceless heap amid Spike's highly amused laughter.

"You fell for that one." Spike continued to laugh as she sat up, glaring at him as best she could in her inebriated state.

"You asshole." she finally declared, before laughing herself. "I hate you." she managed, still shaking with mirth at the situation. She fell into him clumsily and he barely caught himself from falling beneath her.

"You're so drunk." he told her, not bothering to remove his arms from where they'd caught her around the waist.

"I am not." Faye hiccupped slightly. "You are."

"Must be." he confirmed, "I'd have to be drunk to try anything with you."

"You didn't try anything." she told him.

"Really?" Spike thought about this, then nodded, kissing her firmly on the lips. "Now I did." he told her.

"Kiss me 'gain." she blinked at him slowly.

"No way, you're drunk." he shook his head.

"Don't gimme that bullshit." Faye pouted. "Ya know how long it's been since I got any action?"

"Okay then." Spike smiled dopily, kissing her again and again, both of them sinking to the floor as they pulled at each others clothing in a desperate attempt to get closer. It wasn't long before they achieved their aim, drunk or not.

*****

The End (Of Part 2, That Is)


	3. Hangovers and Late Nights

I want some cheese. Yummy...okay, I'm better. Now I can write.

*****

Don't Leave Me Now

Part 3

*****

__

Head hurts...cold...face wet...something licking...Faye's thought's stumbled incoherently over her barely conscious observations. She groaned loudly, vaguely realizing that it must be the dog licking her face and she flailed out at the unseen annoyance without opening her eyes. If she opened them, she had the feeling her head would hurt much more.

"Mmm, where's the blanket?" Faye grumbled, feeling out for something to cover her body with lazy arm flaps. Ein yelped as she inadvertantly hit him, and then Faye yelped as she hit something that felt warm and smooth and very much like human flesh. "Who the hell?" Faye's eyes flew open, and she scrambled to sit up and get as far from the naked man as she could. She immediately regretted the speed of her movement as her headache screamed in protest. "Dammit...fucking hangover." Faye fell over miserably, not really caring that she was still lying right next to Spike.

"Come see, Jet!" Faye heard Ed coming, but the door opened seconds later, so there wasn't much that she could do to avoid discovery. "They lost _all_ their clothes!" And there was the rest of the Bebop crew, one looking down at them with excited curiosity, and the other looking down with mild amusement.

"I think they lost their way to their bedrooms, Ed." Jet assured the young girl. He turned to Faye, who was trying to cover herself up with Spike's discarded shirt. "Well, good to see you've gotten it out of your systems. I'll bring you some coffee if you can get dressed."

"Th--thanks..." Faye was embarrassed and confused, and she didn't really know what to say. She sat up slowly, backing away from Jet a bit, only to accidently sit on Spike's arm.

"Agh, dammit..." he grumbled, flailing at her with his free arm, slapping her right on her bare bottom.

"Spike!" she yelped in surprise as Jet and Ed left, obviously no longer interested. Actually, Ed sounded interested, but Jet told her that it would be dangerous to stay.

"Huh, what? Where am..." Spike's eyes opened, taking in the naked woman quickly pulling his shirt on over her head. "Faye? Why are you...oh yeah." Spike's eyes landed on the empty liquor bottle and the melted half eaten remains of the ice cream they had shared. "God dammit, what the hell was I thinking?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Faye snapped back at him. "I was drunk and you took advantage of me!" she growled at him, reaching over to grab the first hard object she found, one of Spike's shoes, and pelt it at the still groggy man.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Spike grumbled, sitting up and wincing at the pain in his head. "You obviously don't remember very much. Gimme my clothes back."

"What are you talking about? _You_ are the one who started it! You kissed me!" Faye threw his other shoe at him, smirking when it hit him in the head.

"Bitch! What's your problem! You were _begging _me to do it again!" Spike growled at her, scrambling to his feet and picking up his pants, pulling them on quickly. "Ooh, Spike, kiss me!" he imitated, making his voice high pitched.

"I hate you!" Faye cried out, punching him in the face before turning to run out of the room, going back to her own quarters.

"Fucking woman." Spike grumbled, searching around for his socks just as Jet returned with two mugs of coffee, his eyes following Faye's retreating figure before turning to look at the irate man pulling his shoes on. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just brought you some coffee." Jet handed him one of the mugs, glancing once more toward where Faye had headed, chuckling softly.

"Saw us, huh?" Spike asked. "I was drunk."

"Sure." Jet nodded, "So am I gonna get any peace now that you two have gotten that out of your systems?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spike hissed, blowing on his coffee before taking a slow drink from it.

"Whatever. I'm taking this to Faye, then, if she'll take it." Jet turned to leave.

"Stupid woman." Spike grumbled again before returning his attention to his coffee.

----------

"Hurry up in there!" Spike pounded on the bathroom door angrily. "What are you doing in there, anyway?"

"Taking a fucking shower, you prick!" Faye yelled back at him, stepping out of the tub so quickly that she slipped on the slick floor, falling hard on her side.

"What the hell was that?" Spike asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Faye answered, standing up and rubbing her sore hip. She could tell already that it would bruise. She hated bruises.

"You fell, didn't you? You stupid klutz!" Spike laughed as she searched the bathroom for a dry towel, checking all the spots she usually hid them in.

"Why don't you just go away?" Faye asked him. "I'm not going to finish any faster with your helpful comments."

"If I don't stand here, you'll stay in there all day." Spike insisted. There was a long silence from the inside of the bathroom, and Spike knocked on the door again. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Um...Spike?" Faye hated to ask the man for anything, but she needed to dry off or she really _would _be in there all day. "Could you get me a towel?"

"You went in _without_ a towel? That's pretty stupid." Spike laughed at her again, irritating Faye so much that she hit the door as though that act could somehow hurt him.

"Never mind. I'll just drip dry you insensitive ass." Faye sat on the edge of the tub, pouting as she waited for one of his smart ass comments, but she didn't hear anything. After awhile, this seemed strange enough that she spoke up again, "Are you still there?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't get you one." Spike answered. "Open up."

"No way, I'm naked." Faye stood, covering herself instinctively.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Spike shot back.

"You are such an ass." Faye growled. "I don't want it. Just keep it."

"Gods, Faye, you don't have to be so uptight about it." Spike snorted. "That was ages ago, anyway."

"It was last week!" Faye reminded him.

"Ages ago." he agreed. "Now take the damn towel."

"Fine, but you better have your eyes closed, you pervert." Faye opened the door a crack, peeking to make sure his eyes were indeed closed.

"Come on, it's not like you didn't like it." Spike snorted.

"Yeah, it was the greatest sex ever." Faye's voice dripped with sarcasm as she reached for the towel before disappearing back inside the bathroom. "You're so conceited, you know? But you aren't half as wonderful as you seem to think you are."

"Yeah right, like you've had better." Spike crossed his arms at her response.

"If it makes you feel better to believe that, just go ahead." Faye told him, finishing with the towel and quickly picking up her clothes. It was then that she realized she had accidentally knocked them off the counter when she was looking for a towel, and now they were soaking wet. Sighing at this development, she simply tucked the towel around her body and grabbed her clothes before opening the door and brushing right by a very put out looking Spike.

"Faye." he grabbed her arm as she moved past him, pulling her back close enough that she could smell the scent of his cologne surrounding her. "I don't hate you." he told her, his voice serious and his eyes unusually soft. "Did you know that?"

"I...never said you did, did I?" Faye answered, a bit unnerved. She'd never really thought about it before, but he always smelled so nice. Not exactly fresh, but he smelled like Spike, and that was a pleasant smell.

"Yeah, you did." Spike reminded her. "I wanted you to know that I don't."

"Why?" Faye asked.

"I just...thought you should know." Spike answered, but she could tell he was expecting something to happen. Eventually, he let go of her arm though, seemingly disappointed as he headed back to his room.

"Strange..." Faye mumbled as she watched him go. "I thought he was waiting for the bathroom..."

----------

Faye yawned as she opened the ice cream carton, looking around for a spoon and bowl in the dimly lit kitchen. Finally, she found clean examples of both and dished herself out a bowl. Halfway through, she heard someone moving around in the next room, and looked up as a groggy Spike entered the kitchen.

"Trouble sleeping?" she asked, glancing from him back to her ice cream.

"You could say that." he answered, also looking down at the ice cream. "Can I have some?"

"If you can find another bowl and spoon." Faye laughed slightly. "Something bothering you?"

"How'd you know?" he asked, beginning to search.

"Well, you aren't wearing a shirt, and you always sleep in those pants, so I'm guessing you just woke up." Faye explained. "And your forehead is sweaty, so you were probably having a bad dream."

"I had no idea you paid that much attention to me." Spike chuckled, handing her the bowl to be filled.

"Don't start." Faye gave him a snide look. "You think you're some huge mystery, but you really aren't, Spike Speigel. Now, come on with me. We'll go eat this on the couch and you can tell me all about your bad dream."

"You are such a smart ass." Spike shook his head, but he followed her. They sat down, and for a while, they ate in silence, but suddenly Spike broke it, touching her side lightly. "How's your hip? Got a big bruise, I'll bet."

"It's...how'd you know about that?" Faye asked. He'd touched her right where she'd hit herself the day before.

"You've been favoring your right side just a bit when you walk, and I heard your fall the other day." he explained. "Plus, with that outfit you wear...if I get at just the right angle..." Spike leaned toward her as though he were trying to look down her shorts and Faye pushed him away.

"You ass! You've been sneaking peeks, haven't you?" Faye teased him.

"No, but I bet Jet has." Spike winked at her.

"No way, he'd never..." Faye narrowed her eyes at him. "You're trying to change the subject, aren't you? Come on, Spike. I'm not going to think you're some big idiot just because you had a bad dream. I already think that."

"Thanks, Faye." Spike rolled his eyes, turning back to his ice cream.

"Seriously, though, Spike." Faye touched his hand lightly to get his attention. "About what you said yesterday...I don't hate you either. Not even after...what you said."

"What I said?" Spike's brow furrowed. "What I said yesterday?"

"No...I mean that time that you...and I...and then the next morning..." Faye could feel tears in her eyes at the memory of his words, so she turned her face down where he couldn't see. "You were so mean...and I felt so stupid. I guess...you were tired, so it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry...I don't really remember much of what I said." Spike scratched his head. Faye's voice sounded very odd, and he couldn't think of what it was...

"You said...you were confused and then you saw me...and you said 'God dammit, what the hell was I thinking.' And I just felt...I never felt ugly before." Faye's shoulders shook with a silent sob, and suddenly Spike's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh Gods, Faye, are you crying?" his voice was hushed with shock, and the only effect his words had was to worsen her sobbing. "Oh shit...I hate it when women cry." Spike shook his head, hesitantly patting her on the shoulder. "Faye...come on, don't do that." For some reason, Spike's awkward attempts at comfort were only making her cry harder. "Dammit, Faye, you aren't supposed to cry! I said I was sorry." Spike looked around uncomfortably, setting his ice cream on the table and taking hers away so she wouldn't knock it over. "Faye..."

"I'm...sorry...I just..." Faye spoke brokenly between sobs, covering her face.

"Faye...I don't think you're ugly, if that makes you feel better." Spike rubbed the back of his neck, feeling extremely useless. He supposed he could try to hug her, but would she let him, or would she just hit him as hard as she could? "Faye, I don't know what you want me to do right now...I really don't handle this kind of thing well."

"Sorry..." she sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "Didn't mean...to get out of control like that." she smiled at him, but he could tell it was forced. "I hate doing that...crying like that."

"Maybe you're just tired." Spike suggested.

"Yeah." Faye rubbed her eyes again.

"I really don't think you're ugly." Spike added. "I didn't mean for it to be like that."

"Yeah." Faye nodded, grabbing her ice cream and standing up.

"Are...you going to bed?" Spike asked in surprise.

"I'm tired." she told him as she headed into the kitchen. "I hope you can get back to sleep too, after your dream."

"Uh, yeah." Spike realized he still hadn't told her about it. He didn't really want to tell her about it, but it was a bit insulting that she seemed not to care anymore. "Night, then."

"Yeah." she disappeared down the hallway, leaving Spike with his melting bowl of ice cream. He poked at it with his spoon for some time, wondering if she'd come back. Finally, he stood up, going to the kitchen to drop it off before going to bed. For some reason, he wasn't all that hungry.

"Guess I shoulda hugged her then." Spike sighed before going to bed.

*****

The End (Of Part 3, That Is)


	4. Coffee and Pancakes

God, I hate men so much right now. They're so contrary. Anyway, I'll just forget about that and write my new chapter. I'm sure my current foul mood will not affect what happens at all.

Spike: Um...Teresa?

Hey! Who invited you to the introduction! Keep in the story, you stupid male, you!

Spike: I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't take out all your frustrations on me.

Why would you think that? Now get your ass back in the story. Wait til you see what Faye has in store for you this time...

Spike: *gulp*

*****

Don't Leave Me Now

Part 4

*****

"What are you up to, Ed?" Faye asked, a bit groggy as she sipped at her coffee and watched the younger crew member as she sprinkled egg, milk, butter, and flour all over the little kitchen.

"Making pancakes!" Ed told her eagerly, emphasizing her point with a cheerfully tossed handful of flower. "Pancakes, man rakes, can flakes!" she sang, twirling with an egg held delicately in her hand before she tossed it up in the air and let it hit the ground, splattering all over the floor and sticking to the girl's legs.

"Really? I thought you needed a bowl to do that." Faye asked in amusement as she noticed Spike approaching, looking rather confused and caffeine deprived.

"This is how Ed does it!" Ed exclaimed, carefully measuring some milk before tossing it against the wall.

"What...the hell..." Spike asked, rubbing his eyes as though maybe the sight of Ed throwing food all over the kitchen was only imagined.

"She's making pancakes." Faye sipped at her cup of coffee again.

"Jet's gonna go crazy when he sees that." Spike eyed the mug Faye held before letting his eyes drift to the inner depths of the disaster that was called the kitchen, where the coffee maker sat in the midst of a mess he was afraid to step in. "Couldn't she do it after I got my coffee."

"Obviously she likes me better." Faye nodded smugly, tipping her coffee at him before taking another deep sip of the precious liquid.

"What's wrong, Ein?" Ed stopped mid-toss as the Welsh Corgi began jumping and moving restlessly where he had been sitting just out of the kitchen. "Don't you want pancakes?" she called as she ran after the dog who ran away from the kitchen, deeper into the ship.

"That was entertaining." Faye laughed, finishing off her coffee and setting the cup down on the counter. She quirked her head at Spike, who had just taken off his shoes and was now cautiously entering the kitchen. "I wouldn't do that without shoes on, Spike.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna get that shit on my shoes." Spike edged closer to his ultimate goal, the coffee pot. Stretching out his left arm, he gripped the counter tightly with his right, leaning forward precariously, causing Faye to finally stir from where she had been watching all of this happen.

"You're going to fall. Spike, watch it!" Faye reached out, grabbing his hand just as it slipped from the counter. However, she underestimated the amount of force it would take to keep him from falling, and they both ended up on the sticky, sopping wet, powder covered floor.

"Thanks a lot, Faye." Spike winked at her from where he was, underneath her own body.

"This is so disgusting." Faye lifted a goo covered hand, curling her lip in distaste as it dripped off in cream covered globs.

"Hey, it's all _over_ me." Spike shot back, lifting his filthy arms and smearing some of the gunk on Faye's cheek.

"Ew, don't!" Faye grabbed a handful of the stuff, cramming it down Spike's shirt. His eyes bulged with anger and shock.

"That's it!" he growled, taking both his slimy hands and rubbing them into Faye's hair as she laughed and screamed in protest.

"What the hell happened in here!" a deep voice boomed menacingly from the edge of the kitchen. Faye and Spike froze, their hands poised to attack each other with the weird mix. They looked at Jet, then at each other, and collapsed in laughter. "Fine. I don't care what kind of weird games you two play. But this better be clean in one hour. I'm serious." he scolded the two adults who were still giggling like children.

"But..." Faye tried to stand, but she slipped and fell in a mess of slop. Spike began to laugh even harder. "But Ed did it!"

"Really, blame it on the kid, will you?" Jet shook his head in disgust. "If she did it, where is she now?"

"She ran off, I swear." Faye told him, still giggling slightly.

"Whatever. I want you two to get this place clean." Jet shook his finger at them. "And I mean _spotless_." He shook his head, turning to leave. Spike and Faye watched him go, looking a bit put out.

"How'd she stick us with her mess?" Spike asked Faye finally.

"Damn genius dog, that's how." Faye tried to stand again, but this time Spike caught her when she fell. "Uh, thanks." she blushed, suddenly overly aware of his hands, one on her arm, one around her waist.

"No problem." he smiled softly down at her, licking his lips unconsciously. "Faye?"

"Yeah?" she answered, wondering why he hadn't let go of her yet.

"Uh...nothing." he let go of her, sliding toward the sink, where he turned on the water and started to add some soap. "Better get cleaned up." he pointed toward the bathroom.

"Oh...of course." Faye tried not to act surprised that he was giving her first turn in the shower. "I'll be right back." she quirked her head at him again, trying to figure what he could be thinking about. Deciding not to worry about it, she stepped into the bathroom, stripping off her sticky, goop covered clothes before she stepped into the shower, turning the water on and letting the hot liquid run down her body. Grabbing the soap, she worked up a strong lather, cleaning all of Ed's sticky mess off of her skin. Next, she grabbed the shampoo and began to clean her hair, her thoughts wandering back to Spike. Ever since their embarrassing episode a few weeks ago, he acted a lot different around her. He wasn't nearly as frustrating. Perhaps he was even endearing, in his own way...

"Hey, hurry it up in there! You're not the only person on this ship!" Spike's angry voice interrupted her musing. Cursing under her breath, Faye finished her shower hurriedly and dried off, wrapping herself in the towel and deciding to come back later for her dirty clothes.

"Fine, there you go." Faye opened the door, turning her nose up at him. "I don't see why you're in such a bad mood."

"Whatever." Spike rolled his eyes, taking the bathroom as she headed to her room, changing into a pair of jeans and an old shirt so that she could go clean the kitchen.

"He probably expects me to do all of it." Faye grumbled as she walked down the hall, noticing that the shower was still running. "Lazy stupid man." she rolled her eyes as she reached the end of the hall, walking to the kitchen where she stopped, noticing that all the mess she had left with Spike seemed to be gone. All that was left was a goopy looking sponge in a sink that needed to be rinsed badly. "He did it all? No wonder he was so mad..." Faye moved to the sink, using the sponge to clean out the sink as she rinsed out the absorbent cleaning supply, trying to salvage it for any further use. "I feel like such an ass."

"Don't worry about it." Spike's voice surprised her, making her drop the sponge in surprise. She whirled around to see the man standing there, fresh from his shower, hair still dripping, clad only in a towel. "I'm over it now."

"You know...you didn't have to do that all by yourself." Faye noticed that Spike was still moving toward her, stopping only when his body was inches from hers. He looked down at her as though he were trying to see inside of her, trying to answer some question that only he knew.

"Faye..." Spike reached up, his fingers brushing through her damp hair.

"Spike...what is it?" Faye gulped. Was he going to kiss her? Faye couldn't decide whether or not she wanted him to, whether she'd pull away or push into it. What was he doing to her? Why couldn't she think straight when he looked at her like that?

"It...it _was _good, wasn't it?" Spike asked her finally. Faye's eyes widened after a moment when she realized what he meant by that.

"Spike! You're such an ass!" Faye pushed him away, storming out of the kitchen.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Spike called after her.

"Fuck you!" Faye slammed her bedroom door when she saw he was following her down the hall.

"Maybe later, okay?" his answer turned into thick laughter as he went to his own room to get dressed.

*****

The End (Of Part 4, That Is)


	5. Cocktails and Insults

Ahh, here we go! *cracks knuckles and flexes fingers* Time to write! I wanted to write sooo much last night, but I was in a car with no paper. That's probably why. Stupid inspiration only works when I don't want it too...oh well. Here's a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, by the way.

*****

Don't Leave Me Now

Part 5

*****

"Faye, can you hear me now?" Jet's voice came through the ear piece that Faye had in, hidden completely by strategically placed strands of hair.

"Loud and clear." she spoke softly, but she was sure that the microphone in her necklace was working fine. If not, Jet would tell her. "I'm just arriving at the place we talked about."

"Good. How does the crowd look?" Jet asked. "Will you be able to find the target?"

"No problem." she smiled, stepping out of the limousine and allowing herself to be escorted to the door.

"Ms. Valentine..." the man at the door scanned a list that luckily, Ed was more than capable of "adjusting" with her skills as a hacker. "Yes, you're right here. Come right in. Someone will take your fur." he indicated the stole wrapped around Faye's neck, his eyes straying a bit lower to the generous amount of cleavage her evening gown showed off.

"Thank you," Faye spared him a small smile, not exactly flattered by the way he stared, but not quite insulted either. Every man stared at her like she was fresh meat waiting to be devoured. Except maybe one.

"Do you see Spike? He should be there already, but I think his equipment isn't adjusted. I haven't been able to talk to him. I hate it when he puts me on silence." Jet growled slightly, and Faye had to stifle a laugh. Luckily, the doorman was just commenting on her lovely dress, so she managed to pass it off as a shy smile.

"I'm here. I just hate talking for no reason." Spike's voice was there too, now. He sounded slightly irritated.

"You're just punishing me because Faye's the main operative and you're only backup." Jet accused. "You know, I'm surprised your ridiculous ego doesn't cause interference with the mike." This time, Faye did laugh, but she covered her mouth, trying to make it look like she was clearing her throat as she scanned the crowd.

"Hey, she's only doing it cause this guy's supposed to be such a playboy." Spike sounded as though he was still very put off, though. "Any other chick with a huge pair of--" Faye cut him off by squeezing her necklace murderously, causing painful amounts of feedback.

"Okay, stop it you two." Jet sounded as though he meant business, so Faye and Spike didn't challenge him. "We need to get to work now. Do either of you see the target?"

"Not yet." Faye picked up a fluted champagne glass, trying to mingle casually while searching for their latest bounty. Apparently, he appeared at socialite events and then targeted women, getting them alone before he robbed them blind. Because he targeted the rich and powerful, the bounty was up to fifty million.

"No luck here." Spike was obviously bored and frustrated. "Maybe he's not gonna show."

"Even with the bounty, this party is too much for him to resist." Jet answered. "I'm sure he'll be here. But if he's not, I'll take you out to dinner."

"Careful, Jet. He'll eat all your money away..." Faye faded off as she felt a touch on her shoulder and turned to face the man she was looking for.

"Excuse me, miss. I couldn't help but notice you here." he told her, his tone entirely polite, but somehow very suggestive. "My names is Ruko Tasanori. And you are?"

"Faye Valentine." she felt a smile of triumph touch her lips as she offered her hand to him, letting him kiss it.

"Is that the target, Faye?" Jet asked. "Spike, check out Faye's new friend."

"Sounds like a grease ball to me." Spike grumbled.

"Miss Valentine...I'm sorry, you're so gorgeous, I thought it must be a crime for you to be standing here alone without a dance partner. Are you here with anyone?" he asked, raising a black eyebrow.

"What an ass. That's gotta be the stupidest line I've ever heard." Spike growled. "Yeah, I see him, Jet. Faye's fawning all over the guy like a fucking idiot."

"Actually, I was, but he's such an idiot that I left in search of better company." Faye smiled, spotting Spike's extremely angry face in the crowd. "He's poor and has disgusting hygiene. I can't stand him."

"Oh...um..." Ruko looked as though he was confused by Faye's bitter tirade.

"You, on the other hand, seem to be a cultured gentleman." Faye sidled up to him, lowering her lashes. "I would ask you to teach him, but he's such thick-skulled trash that I doubt he'd learn a thing."

"Faye, you are the biggest slut in--" Spike's voice was cut off by another casual twirl of the necklace. "God, I hope you get stabbed again, you bitch. See if I help you this time."

"Spike, would you knock it off." Jet was angry with their behavior. "You too, Faye. Get him alone and make the bust. Spike, if you let her get hurt, I'll let her hurt you later."

"Well...would you care to dance?" Ruko asked, still a bit confused, but obviously not thrown off the trail.

"Actually, I don't really care for this music." Faye finished her champagne. "Would you like to get some air? This crowd is really much larger than I'm used to."

"Certainly, Miss Valentine." Ruko offered his arm, leading her out the door. "I'll have the valet bring my car around, if you'd like."

"Call me Faye, please." she winked at him as they walked toward the valets.

"Bingo." Jet snapped his fingers. "Be careful, Faye. This guy's dangerous. And Spike, don't let--"

"Yeah, yeah." Spike growled. "Like this guy's half as dangerous as that bitch."

"Knock it off, ass." Faye whispered as Ruko left her side to ask the valet for his car.

"Whatever, don't piss me off or I'll let him have you." Spike was exiting the party as well, and Faye casually eyed him as he asked one of the valets to bring his own car around.

"Yeah right." Faye laughed slightly, and Ruko looked over in confusion.

"What? Did you say something?" Ruko asked her.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking about that idiot." Faye assured him. "I'm so glad I met you, Ruko."

"I'm soooo glad I met you." Spike imitated in a girly voice, drawing strange stares from the remaining valet.

"Look at that guy over there." Faye pointed out Spike, giggling. "What a tasteless outfit. And would you look at his hair? He looks like a demented mental case."

"I guess so..." Ruko laughed nervously at the vicious glare Spike cast Faye. "Does...he know you?"

"Like I'd associate with trash like that." Faye tilted up her nose, rolling her eyes.

"Now I'm trashy? Have you looked in the mirror lately, you cheap--" Faye twirled her necklace, cutting off Spike's hissed retort.

"Here we are." Ruko led her to his red convertible, opening the door for her.

"Thank you." Faye smiled sweetly at him, her smile becoming a heated glare as he moved around the car and she let her gaze meet Spike's.

"Ready to go, then?" Ruko asked her, smiling winningly. She beamed back at him. "Where to?"

"I'd go anywhere you like." Faye smiled seductively at him.

"God Faye, didn't know you were such a whore." Spike's voice entered her earpiece. "Oh wait...I guess I did."

"Stop it, both of you, or I'm keeping the entire bounty as payment for putting up with you two." Jet threatened. "Now, Faye, wait until you're on a quiet road and then get him to pull over. You don't want him to take you back to his house."

"Yeah she does." Spike grumbled.

"Knock it off, Spike." Jet growled.

"Oh...Ruko?" Faye spoke up, noticing that the road they were on seemed quiet enough. "Could you pull over for just a second?"

"What's wrong?" Ruko asked her. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm...not sure." Faye faked a sickly smile as he pulled over.

"I might have something..." Ruko rooted through his glove compartment as Faye jumped out, pretending to be sick in the bushes.

"Ha! That's the best thing I've heard from Faye all night." Spike's voice was full of mocking.

"Bastard, I'm going to kick you so hard when I see you..." Faye grumbled before continuing her act.

"If you ever finish with Lover Boy there." Spike teased.

"Faye, here! I have these pills...they might help." Ruko exited the car, running toward Faye.

"Don't take anything he gives you." Jet warned.

"Of course not, what am I, stupid?" Faye leaned down further, reaching for the gun strapped to her inner thigh.

"What? Faye, are you--" Ruko froze when she whirled around with the gun in her hands, pointing it with deadly accuracy at the man two feet from her.

"I'm here to take you in, Ruko. If that's even your name." Faye told him. "Now drop to the ground!"

"I don't...understand." Ruko affected astonishment.

"Don't play with me, pretty boy. Get down and put your hands behind your head!" Faye ordered, waiting until he complied shakily. "You know, you aren't much of a challenge for such a big bounty." Faye snapped a pair of cuffs on him, listening as he began to weep.

"Am I...going to jail?" He sobbed like a child.

"What do you think, asshole?" Faye noticed approaching headlights. "Spike, is that you? I'm on the side of the road. See me?" she ignored Ruko, waving at the car as it began to slow.

"Yeah, here I come." Spike answered. Just then, Faye felt her legs fall away beneath her as Ruko lashed out, taking advantage of the fact that she wasn't watching him to sweep her legs out from under her, pulling her to the ground and trying to strangle her with his handcuff chain. "Shit...Faye, what's going on?"

"Dammit...can't..." Faye wheezed, struggling under Ruko.

"Fuck! Faye, hold on!" Spike finally reached them, pulling over and jumping out of his car. Faye kicked wildly, trying to hit Ruko and get him off of her, but he had her down to firmly to the ground. "Hey, asshole. What kinda man does that to a woman?"

"Hey buddy, just get away if you know what's good for you." Ruko turned slightly, reaching for Faye's fallen gun.

"I don't think so." Spike shot at the ground near Ruko's hand. "Get off the lady, if _you _know what's good for you."

"Hey...it's you..." Ruko recognized Spike as he stood up slowly. "You two...were working together?"

"That's right, genius." Faye stood, kicking Ruko's shins angrily. "God, did you have to do that? You know how much it costs to get this dress cleaned?"

"Don't worry about it, Faye. We'll have plenty of cash once we toss this guy to the authorities. Come on, buddy. Let's go for a ride." Spike motioned toward his car, nodding at Faye. She struck Ruko over the head with her elbow, kneeing his gut and catching him as he collapsed. "Good work, Faye." Spike took the man from her. "Wanna open the trunk for me?"

"Sure." Faye moved to the car, opening the trunk and helping Spike bind Ruko's arms and legs together with duct tape. Finally, they shut the trunk, and Faye turned to Spike as they stood outside the car. "Hey...um, thanks."

"I knew you'd need my help." Spike chuckled as he teased her. "You're just lucky I came to the rescue. What was all that shit earlier?"

"You two, let's just wrap this up." Jet ordered.

"Whatever. I wasn't any worse than you, asshole." Faye crossed her arms. "I remember being called a fucking idiot."

"Yeah? Well what was that about my disgusting hygiene?" Spike stepped closer to her, glaring.

"Come on, you guys." Jet was obviously running out of patience.

"Well who called me the biggest slut in the solar system?" Faye shot back, leaning in.

"Thick-skulled trash?" He asked. "How about demented mental case? Does that ring a bell?"

"Cheap whore? Stupid bitch? What about that?" Faye yelled at him.

"Hey, I was just calling it like it was!" Spike answered.

"Well, same here!" Faye kicked him in the shins. "Asshole!"

"Bitch! Don't kick me!" Spike grabbed her to keep her from doing it again.

"Oh yeah?" Faye struggled in Spike's grip angrily. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"You two, I mean it!" Jet yelled at them.

"What am I going to do about it?" Spike asked angrily. "You wanna see?"

"Yeah!" Faye struggled, finally dropping from his arms, stumbling away a few steps. But then Spike lunged at her, sweeping her up again. But this time, there was something different in the way he held her. Before she could think of what was happening, his lips were on hers, bruising and urgent. Shock was the first thing she felt, quickly chased by excitement as she returned the kiss just as eagerly.

"I told you...you liked it..." Spike managed in between heated kisses.

"Who...said...you ass..." Faye answered, panting as he pinned her against the car.

"You two, I don't know what's going on but you need to--" Jet was cut off as Faye pulled out her earpiece, her example soon followed by Spike as she fumbled for the car handle, finally getting it open as they continued to exchange heated kisses, while managing to climb inside the car, working at removing each other's clothing.

"Jet! Are Faye-Faye and Spikey coming home yet?" Ed's muffled voice came through the discarded earpieces.

"Um...maybe later." Jet cut off the connection, trying not to blush as he realized what exactly they had been doing.

*****

The End (Of Part 5, That Is)


	6. Traffic Fines and Addictions

When sexual tension gets too strong, just let your two main characters jump each other! Um...seriously though, I hope that part didn't seem like...off, or fast or anything. Cause you know, I could totally picture them doing that. Plus, they were all dressed up. How could Spike resist Faye and vice versa? Obviously, it was impossible! Anyway...it's stupidly cold and rainy outside right now. That's trash. I refuse to go out there, and so...I shall write!

*****

Don't Leave Me Now

Part 6

*****

"Well, it's your fault as much as mine!" Faye yelled as Spike and her entered the Bebop, heatedly arguing over a scrap of paper that Spike was waving around angrily. "I mean, I wasn't the only one doing it!"

"If you hadn't been hitting the horn with your foot he would've never pulled over!" Spike argued. "You have to pay it!"

"If you hadn't been such an ass about it and let _me _handle it, we could've gotten off!" Faye shouted back.

"Is that a ticket?" Jet peeked out of the kitchen at the ragged looking pair. He snatched the paper out of Spike's hand, reading the infractions aloud. "Illegal passenger...public exposure...public disturbance...what the hell? What did you guys pull to get a...what? Ninety thousand woolongs? What did you get, the maximum fine?"

"Just about." Spike snatched back the ticket from Jet. "That asshole officer wouldn't fucking cut us a break..."

"Cause you couldn't shut up and play nice!" Faye yelled at him before turning to appeal to Jet. "If I hadn't stopped him, this idiot would've been arrested."

"I didn't do anything wrong. That guy was just jealous." Spike shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Jealous of what? Your ridiculous hair?" Faye wanted to know. "That must be it!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey, you seem to like it well enough." Spike winked at her, infuriating her further.

"Wait...let me just stop you two...do I even _want _to know how you got this ticket?" Jet asked them.

"Uh...no, not really." Faye shook her head sheepishly.

"Nothing exciting." Spike looked intently at his feet.

"Well then let me just say that I don't care how you guys get this paid for as long as you do it before we leave the planet." Jet told them patiently. "And I'm not chipping in."

"We didn't say you had to." Faye shrugged as though she assumed as much.

"Okay. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes if you two want to go get washed up." Jet told the seemingly calmed pair.

"Sounds good." Spike nodded as Faye and him turned to head down the hall to the bathroom. Jet almost laughed as he heard them arguing again not two minutes after he'd dismissed them. He wasn't surprised, but he honestly wondered when the pair would learn to handle their feelings like adults. Maybe never.

----------

Faye closed her door, quietly making her way down the darkened corridor of the Bebop. It was late and she wouldn't want to wake the other crew members. She softly padded out to the hangar, making her way over to the Redtail, a smile of success working it's way over her features as she began to climb into her ship.

"Where are you going?" an all too familiar voice caught her just before she closed the hatch to her ship, causing Faye to groan.

"None of your business." she spoke toward the direction of the voice. "What are you doing out here this late anyway?" she asked as Spike stepped forward, the light from his dimly glowing cigarette revealing his position before she could see the rest of him clearly enough.

"None of your business." he retorted, and she could hear the smile in his voice. Rolling her eyes, she jumped out of her ship, landing easily below in a practiced movement.

"Fine. I was going to go have some fun with my bounty." she answered. Silence greeted her. "At the casinos." she elaborated, feeling her face go red in shame.

"I thought you promised Jet you'd start paying off your debt instead?" he asked, moving forward so that they could talk more easily. "Change your mind?"

"Well, if I win big then I can pay it off a lot faster." Faye explained. "I never specifically promised not to gamble anymore. Besides, he tricked me into making that promise."

"Tricked you? He said he'd pay for your half of the ticket if you'd start paying your debt so that those damn collectors would leave us alone. You know, we aren't here to protect you from yourself."

"Really? Then why are you out here guarding the hangar to make sure I don't go out?" she challenged.

"I was thinking. Besides, I knew you'd go back on your word. Women don't understand what a promise means." He told her, taking a deep drag from his cigarette.

"What? Don't lay that on me." Faye was angry with his insinuation about her honesty. "I may be in major debt, but I'm _not _a liar. Like I said, I never promised I wouldn't gamble. I just promised to start paying my debts."

"By making your debt bigger?" Spike asked, remaining perfectly calm. "Good plan."

"Shut up! I keep my promises, so don't just assume I'm some fucking liar." Faye could feel her hands balling into clenched fists and she tried to keep her cool, but Spike always knew how to make her lose her temper.

"Then why are you sneaking around in the middle of the night, huh?" he asked. "Looks pretty bad if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you." she stomped to emphasize her point as he tossed his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out. "What do you care, anyway? If you guys don't want to protect me from the collectors anymore, that's fine! You know, I did just fine before I had you to deal with. I don't need you."

"Really," he raised an eyebrow as though she was raising a slightly interesting point. "Could've fooled me."

"What do you mean by that?" Faye narrowed her eyes at him angrily. She hated it when Spike acted so nonchalant, like nothing in the world affected him. After the ticket had been dealt with, he hadn't said anything about what had been happening the night they received it. He hadn't even brought up the idea that there might be something between them. He seemed to not even notice her existence at times, and somehow that angered her more than when he did pay attention to her, deliberately picking fights with her and teasing her. Because of this, and the promise she'd unwittingly made to Jet, her temper had been building to a near fever pitch over the past week. Spike was giving her just the instigation she needed to explode.

"Well, you seem to want something from me, always trying to get me alone." Spike's voice held a bit of suggestive teasing, and it pushed Faye over the edge.

"Fuck you!" Faye blew up, lunging at him in a flurry of punches and kicks, at first catching the man unaware, but then after the first hit she landed squarely on his jaw, he growled, catching her easily enough and stopping her effectively by pinning her against the side of the ship.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Spike asked her, not letting go of her as she continued to struggle.

"Lemme go, you prick!" Faye shouted, aiming a knee to his groin, which he managed to block.

"No fucking way. Not like this. That hurt, dammit." he shook his head as if to rid himself of the pain in his jaw.

"You deserved it, you ass." Faye snarled at him. "I hope your jaw's fucking broken and you have to eat shit through a straw for a month."

"It's not broken. Sorry to disappoint." Spike chuckled at her. "What's up with you? Something get caught in your pantyhose?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?!" Faye continued to struggle. "Dammit, if you can't figure out what it is then I'm damn well not gonna tell you!"

"Gods, Faye, what the hell is up? Are you going through gambling withdrawals or something?" Spike wanted to know.

"No! Now let me go." she hissed.

"What if I don't?" he asked her. "You can't get away."

"I can wait you out." she told him. "You'll get tired eventually."

"That's what you think." he smiled at her, switching his grip so that he had both her hands in one of his. With his free hand, he fished a pair of handcuffs out of his jacket. "So what's it gonna be?"

"It's not like you even care what's wrong anyway." Faye told him after a moment of silence, the fight draining out of her. "Just let me go."

"No." he answered calmly. "Not until you tell me why you're so damned pissed off."

"You should know that already." Faye narrowed her eyes at him.

"Faye...dammit. Is this about...what happened?" He asked, releasing her.

"You tell me, smart ass." Faye rubbed at her wrists grumpily.

"Here's what I'll tell you, Faye." Spike's voice was serious. "I don't know what happened the other night. I was just...I don't know. I've been alone so long. But I can't just...I can't be with you."

"Who said I want to be with you?" Faye slumped against the ship, wrapping her arms around her chest and turning away so he couldn't see the pained expression on her face.

"Faye, just listen to me, dammit." Spike sighed tiredly. "I already loved someone. I don't love you. I just don't."

"Then why can't you leave me alone?" she wanted to know, the catch in her voice giving away her emotions.

"I don't know. But you...I don't feel for you like I did for Julia." Spike told her. "I can't ever love anyone again."

"That's bullshit." Faye snorted. "What is Julia, anyway? The end all be all of women? I met her, Spike. She may have a pretty face, but she was nothing but trouble. You may think you loved her, but I bet almost every man she ever met thought the same thing. She's just one of those women. And Julia's not the only woman in the universe like her."

"What do you know?" Spike sounded a little angry now. He pulled out a cigarette, moving to light it.

"You mad cause I'm challenging your precious love for the wonderful Julia?" Faye asked, raising a dark eyebrow at him. "Let me tell _you _something, Spike Spiegel. Julia's dead. And she's not coming back just because you won't let yourself accept it. She's never coming back. And you want to know something else? I don't think she loved you all that much. She said something about you, when she figured out that I was on your crew, you know. And it wasn't like she was in love with you. She didn't get that look in her eyes, that look like she can't ever think of anything but being with you. I don't think she loved anything, really. She was too cold."

"Fuck you, Faye." Spike growled, moving away slightly. "You don't know shit about what we had."

"I mean, she wasn't even your girlfriend. She was with Vicious, and you hated his guts. What does that tell you?" Faye continued, ignoring his anger.

"Shut up, dammit!" Spike threw his lighter at her angrily. It struck Faye hard in the eye, causing her to cry out in pain, her hand covering what she knew would turn into a big black eye. There was a long moment of silence as she fought the urge to start crying at the pain in her face as well as the pain in her heart. She was leaning over so that he couldn't see the struggle on her face as she felt the first tears beginning to fall. Finally, a very contrite sounding Spike spoke up, stepping toward her unsurely. "Oh shit, Faye...I didn't mean...does it hurt?"

"I'm fine." her voice trembled only slightly, but she cursed her weakness anyway. "Get away from me."

"Faye...please." Spike stepped forward, sounding worried for once. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hit you."

"Little too late for that, isn't it?" she struck his hand as he reached out to her. "Get away, I said."

"Faye...are you crying?" he asked her after another long pause.

"No." she answered, shying away from him as he tried to move toward her again. "I'm fine."

"Let me see it." he asked her, stepping forward again.

"No, just leave me alone." Faye pushed him away, but he didn't pay attention to her request, stepping forward and catching her arm in a gentle but firm grip.

"Just let me see it." he repeated, his free hand going to her chin, raising her face to his. She tried to escape or turn away, but discovered that even though his grip was soft, he had her strength beat. "Move your hand." he ordered, indicating the hand that covered her eye and most of her face. She did so, letting him see that she had indeed been crying. What did it matter, anyway?

"Happy?" she asked, ignoring the pain in her cheek as well as she could. "Can I go now?"

"Faye...I really am sorry." Spike's fingers brushed lightly over the bruise forming on her tear-splotched face.

"I've had worse." she turned away, not liking the way he was staring down at her. "This is nothing."

"I shouldn't have done it." he told her, his voice soft as he continued to trail his fingers over her face, brushing her tears away. "I don't hit women."

"Do I even count as a woman?" Faye asked bitterly. "Only time you treat me like one is when you get lonely, right?"

"Faye...I really didn't mean to hit you." Spike told her. "Don't get like this, come on."

"You're so stupid." Faye snorted. "You think I even care that you chucked your stupid lighter at me? I told you, I've had worse. And I know you didn't mean to hit me. I was trying to piss you off."

"I'm still sorry." Spike told her firmly.

"That you're stuck on Julia?" Faye asked, her voice angry, yet cold. "Yeah, whatever. Don't worry about it. You think any man has ever honestly wanted me because of who I am? Honestly, look at me."

"Faye...it wasn't like that." he told her.

"Then what was it like?" Faye wanted to know. Spike shook his head, unsure of how to answer. "Look, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to wait around for you to realize that she's not coming back, and I won't play second to some dead chick. So just--mmph..." Faye was cut off as Spike suddenly kissed her forcefully, his lips moving with a passion that made her knees weaken. She slowly began to return the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. But when she felt his arms around her, it brought her back to herself and she pushed away. "Don't." she put her fingers on his lips, blocking him from any further attempt. "Don't think you can fuck with me like that. Just...just don't." Faye whirled around, running back to her room and locking the door. She collapsed on her bed and sobbed silently into her pillow, trying to rid herself of her feelings for Spike. When he came to her door, demanding to be let in, she ignored him, eventually crying herself to sleep.

*****

The End (Of Part 6, That Is)


	7. Suspicions and Confessions

Okay, I know I just updated, but I'm leaving for the weekend and I want to give you all extra love before I leave! Not that you're complaining, but you know. Wait...I need some of my blackberry cobbler before I start. I worked damn hard to pick those blackberries and...yeah. Okay, now we're good to go. Mmm...whipped cream makes it better...okay, now to get some good mood music...let's see...Sarah McLachlan? Pssh, what do you think this is? A story about a lovey-dovey _stable_ couple? I think not...Offspring...umm...sure!

*****

Don't Leave Me Now

Part 7

*****

Spike was nervous. Spike was very nervous. The problem with that was, he never allowed himself to become nervous about much of anything, and so he didn't really know what to do except for sit on the couch, fidgeting and feeling extremely nervous. Somehow, his cigarette was not calming him down like it was supposed to.

He'd noticed a few things lately. The thing that had started it all had almost seemed innocent enough, but now...Spike was worried. And he began to feel like his life would be a lot less confusing if he knew the difference between pink and blue on pregnancy tests.

That had been the first thing. He'd seen a used pregnancy test in the garbage. Considering his escapades with Faye while catching that high class date-raping bounty, he'd only been a little worried. She was a woman, so maybe she just liked to make sure. No sense wondering if there'd been any little unplanned surprises when she could just shell out a few woolongs and find out for herself. Yeah, made sense. Yet, as Spike had brushed his uncooperative hair, finally abandoning it as a useless effort, his eyes had been magnetically drawn to the little tube in the garbage can. It beckoned to him, calling to him to see what he had done. Had he gotten away with his little frolics, or was he about to get saddled with more responsibility than he'd ever need? And it had refused to tell him the answer in a simple yes or no, because that would be too easy. Damn thing was just like a woman. You ask it is she pregnant or not and it says pink as though you should understand that perfectly well. Pink. What was that supposed to mean?

He might have just forgotten about it, but then he woke up a few days later to the noise of Faye emptying her guts in the bathroom. She then refused to talk to him and stayed in her room the rest of the day. This process repeated for about five days, and by that fifth morning, he was sure that the blurry glare she cast at him on her way to the room was an accusation. Look what you did to me now you idiot, it said. Now I'm pregnant and it's all your fault. I wish you were the one who had to deal with this morning sickness and the mood swings and all that other pregnant woman shit.

Even after that he might have let it go, but Faye had groggily exited her room about five hours later, making her way to the hangar in a somewhat drunken fashion. Spike, unable to resist his stinging curiosity, had stupidly asked where she was going. She replied in a not too happy sounding tone that she was going to see the doctor. She then added that he was an idiot and that his voice hurt her head before flying off in her Redtail and somehow managing to fly it out of sight without crashing.

So he was worried. Pregnant women went to see doctors all the time, didn't they? For tests and x-rays and baby shit like that. And now he was sure. Was Faye pregnant? Apparently, pink meant yes, and he was having to make some tough decisions while he waited for her to come back home.

Was she ever going to tell him or would she just keep it a secret, pretending she wasn't pregnant even when she went into labor? Or was she going to hit him with it, demanding that he take care of the child and take full responsibility in his role in creating it? What did he want her to do? He told her he didn't love her, that he didn't feel for her what he felt for Julia, but would he really abandon her like that, saddling her with some miniature version of himself? Faye...what was she to him?

A friend, at the least. At the very least. He definitely didn't want anything to happen to her. He didn't want her hurt or suffering, especially not on his account. After all, he should protect her from things like that, shouldn't he? She could take care of herself, he knew, but still...he wanted to keep her safe. And he wanted her to be nearby, no matter how she infuriated him at times and antagonized him. Hell, he did the same to her and he sometimes did it on purpose, just trying to get a rise out of her. He loved fighting with her, when her attention was devoted entirely to him, when her eyes flashed and glowed with emotions, all of them aimed at him and only him. She never fought with anyone else that he knew of. He wondered if she wanted to, how that would affect him. What if she only fought with Jet and never fought with him? He'd be jealous, that's what. Damn woman should know that he needed her attention, craved it and wanted her around all the time...wait, what was that all about?

Did he really want her around him all the time? Did he maybe...think of her a lot? Like right when he woke up, most of the day, right before he fell asleep? Did she keep him up nights, worrying where she'd gone, wondering if she'd be okay, hoping she'd return soon? Did he even...think of her more than anyone else? Even more than Julia? It was painful to admit, but Spike knew that as time passed, he thought less and less of the woman he'd loved. And more of other things, and other people. And Faye seemed to be a big part of that. So had he really loved Julia? Maybe when you loved someone and then they died...maybe you were allowed to love other people then? And maybe...just maybe...he reallly did love Faye. Just a little. Maybe more than a little.

What if she was always with him, even when he got old? What if through it all, she stayed beside him? What if she loved him? What if she didn't? All these ideas flashed through Spike's head and he finally stood, crushing out the remains of his cigarette in a nearby ashtray and heading out to the hangar. He could have sworn he'd heard a ship's engines just then...

----------

"Gods, Spike, what do you want?" Faye clutched at her bottle of medicine as though it were a weapon, heading away from the Redtail, a little less shaky than she'd been when she'd left, and a lot healthier looking. She felt significantly better, but still not good enough for Spike's antics.

"Faye...I need to talk to you." he told her.

"I'm really not in the mood." she answered, but he clutched her wrist, dragging her into the Bebop and taking her to his own room, shutting the door behind him. "What was that all about?"

"This...what I have to say...it's kinda private." he licked his lips and for a moment, Faye almost thought he was nervous. But Spike was never nervous. He was the most aggravatingly self assured asshole in the universe.

"Well, spit it out then. I want a nap." she told him.

"Faye, I know what's going on. You shouldn't have hid it from me, but I know why you did. You don't want to depend on me, and I can see why. I don't like letting other people do things for me either." Spike told her. Faye's face became completely confused.

"Spike..." she began.

"Don't stop me." he told her, holding up a hand. "This type of thing, it really isn't my style, but things have gone far enough, and I need to do something about it. I want you to know that I'll take responsibility here. I may not have wanted this to happen, but maybe it's a good thing. Now I can see how I really feel about you. I want to be with you, Faye. Don't feel like it's just because of the baby, cause that's not it."

"Baby?!" Faye squawked. "What baby? Where?"

"I told you I know, Faye." Spike moved toward her, wrapping his arms around the utterly bewildered woman. "I know you're pregnant. I know it's mine. I know."

"Pregnant? Gods, I hope not!" Faye shook her head. "Why would you think that?"

"You mean...wait a second." Spike was now the one who was confused and shocked. "You...aren't?"

"No! Gods, can you imagine that? Me, a mother?" Faye laughed out loud.

"But...I saw the test." he explained. "And you had morning sickness...and then the doctor."

"Okay, idiot." she rolled her eyes. "One, that test was negative. I didn't think I was anyway, but I like to make sure. No surprises that way. Two, I did not have morning sickness. It's called the flu, genius. Three, I went to the doctor because the flu wouldn't go away. Happy?"

"Oh." Spike fell silent, an incredibly sheepish look on his face. Faye tried to file the look away for future use, as she'd likely never see it again. "Oh. I guess that makes sense. Well then...sorry I bothered you." Spike released her, letting her leave his room. She stopped at the door.

"Spike, just so you know, even though you sounded like an idiot...I'm glad that you wouldn't just run away. It means a lot." and she left the confused man to his silence, intent on taking her nap.

----------

Faye was nervous. She was extremely nervous and excited all at the same time. She stood before Spike's door, debating whether or not she had the guts to knock. But suddenly the decision wasn't hers as the door opened, and she was face to face with a surprised, half-asleep bounty hunter.

"What...time is it?" he asked her, obviously disoriented.

"Did I wake you up?" she blurted out, immediately feeling like it was an idiotic question.

"How? Standing here? I just...couldn't sleep is all." he admitted. "You wanna come in or something?"

"Sure." she entered, sitting on his bed and looking around the dimly lit room. It was messy, but she couldn't see any pictures of Julia. Somehow, that made her a lot more confident. "So..."

"Did you wanna talk to me?" he asked, sitting down next to her without bothering to put a shirt on. Faye didn't mind, but she was somehow very distracted by the color of his skin. She wondered if it was always warm, or if it was only like that when he was having sex with women when they were supposed to be turning in bounties. The thought made her blush bright red. "Something wrong? Are you still sick?"

"Um...no, I'm better now." she told him, pointedly looking at his face. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about that...the time we talked...you know." she finished lamely.

"Oh yeah." Spike looked like he'd swallowed something bitter, which Faye interpreted as his version of embarrassment.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said?" she asked, feeling nervous again. "About...us?"

"What do you mean?" he wanted to know.

"You said...you said you wanted to be with me...even if...I wasn't...you know." Faye finished, looking down at her hands as though they were extremely fascinating.

"Are you nervous or something?" Spike asked.

"Would you answer the damn question?" she shot out.

"Well...I don't really like talking about that kinda thing. I'm not all touchy feely and shit." Spike answered. "But yeah, I meant it."

"Oh." Faye felt a wave of happy relief. He wanted to be with her! He actually wanted her! One of the only men that captured her interest, and she'd finally managed to catch him for her own!

"So..." Spike looked around awkwardly before Faye cast him a predatory look. Moments later, she had pounced, kissing him hard as they fell back on the bed. She was glad the door was already shut.

*****

The End (Of Part 7, That Is)


	8. Pillow Talk and Sleeping In

Sooo…I've decided that I would like physics a lot more if it didn't involve so much homework.  At least I did it all before goofing off this time. Anyway, lets get back to the story, shall we?

*****

Don't Leave Me Now

Part 8

*****

It was a gradual process, coming back from a state of deep sleep into the world of conscious thought. It was always accompanied with the gradual awareness of sensations as the brain began to convey messages that had been put on standby for the night and were only now of any use to the body. Sometimes the sensations were pleasing, some were painful, but they always came to be more strong than they would have been had the person never fallen asleep. The refreshed mind intensified the signals the body sent it, telling the person in no uncertain terms how they should feel.

For Faye Valentine on this particular morning, the feelings that washed over her as her mind became more and more aware were almost all enjoyable, save for one. She loved the feel of the soft sheets wrapped around her, keeping her in a cocoon of warmth. She loved the smell of her cocoon, a mixture of herself and Spike, but as it was Spike's bed, there was more of him to the smell, and that suited her just fine. She loved the soft feeling of the mattress below her, warmed by the heat from her body. She loved the satiated feeling that came from inside, the feeling that she could only seem to get from one man. She loved the pair of arms wrapped around her, one bent under her waist with the hand resting just on the curve of her hip, the other slung carelessly over her chest to rest across her back. She loved the soft noise of his breathing, coming somewhere between silence and snoring. She loved the hot little puffs of his air as he exhaled into her hair over and over again. She loved the scent of his skin, the semi-smooth texture of it as she rested with her face pressed into his throat. She loved the heat that radiated lazily from his body and from her own. She loved the sound of indiscernible muttering as he dreamed, and the way he'd occasionally shift, usually to draw her closer.

However, she did not enjoy the feeling of the sole of her left foot being licked repeatedly. She had woken up to all those feelings, and though the rest of them would have made her extremely happy all together, the only one she could focus on was that last one. The wet tongue slopping over her foot over and over again. She feared that moving would break the rest of the spell. She'd shift her legs to pull the exposed foot under the sheets and the man sleeping next to her would turn out to not be solid, only a figment of her imagination. Maybe if she could wait long enough, the tongue would go away. If she could only ignore that stupid dog for a little while longer...

And then, it was gone. Like a miracle, the tongue stopped its onslaught, and the dog moved away from her foot. But then she heard a grunt from the man next to her and she suddenly realized that the dog was not done with them yet. It had simply found someone else to torture.

"Ein, dammit..." Spike's voice, annoyed and full of sleep, broke the relative silence of the room. Faye felt him moving beside her, his arms shifting in their embrace, his upper body lifting slightly as he obviously moved to make sure he had correctly identified the creature who had been foolish enough to wake him in such a way. "How the hell'd you get in here? It's too early! Go...play with Ed or something." One of his arms moved from her, and she heard the noise of something being thrown and then a dog whining before padding down the hall. "Damn dog..." Spike grumbled, and then, to Faye's disappointment, she felt him standing up entirely, leaving her feeling a bit cold lying naked and alone as he moved across the room. She sighed sadly as she finally moved her body a bit, trying to find where he had retreated to and finding nothing. It seemed as though she had imagined it all until she heard the click of a door closing and the soft noise of bare feet padding across the room before there was a shift of weight on the bed and he was there again, sliding his naked body back against her, his skin chilled from leaving the bed, but warming soon as he yawned and drew her close to him, kissing the top of her head before remaining still for so long she was certain he'd gone back to sleep. But when she opened her emerald eyes for the first time that morning, she was met with his answering gaze, complete with his uniquely separate eye coloring.

"Morning." Faye ventured, surprised to feel a blush creep over her cheeks. She shifted her position, burying her face in the crook of his neck so that he might not see the coloring.

"Morning." He answered, running his fingers through her hair lazily.

"What time is it?" she looked up again when she was sure her face was back to its normal color. He craned his neck around backwards to get a look at the digital clock on his bedside table.

"Too early for me." he told her as he turned back, grinning slightly. "Almost half past nine."

"Damn! That is early." Faye groaned, burrowing deeper into the warmth of Spike's body in an attempt to hide from the early hour. After a few moments of wriggling, however, she felt a warm pressure against her stomach and she gasped, looking up at Spike in surprise. "Doesn't take much for you, does it?"

"Are you kidding?" his voice was a bit strained as his hands began to move over her back. "Wriggling around like that...dammit." Spike lowered his lips to her neck, sucking at the skin there greedily.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't think about it." Faye smiled at the attention she was receiving. "But it isn't like I don't know what I'm doing here, and I wasn't even thinking about that."

"That's not the point..." Spike worked at her collarbone, knowing how sensitive the skin there was. "I bet you're thinking it now."

"Think you're so great?" Faye fought to keep a level tone, moving so that Spike couldn't reach her neck and shoulders so easily. "I bet you've only ever had two women in your bed."

"One." he answered, surprising Faye with his serious tone. "Julia...we were always in her bed...so you know."

"And then after she hogged all your attention, I was the only one who caught your eye?" Faye asked. "I was only kidding, Spike. I know you've had other women."

"Why would I be with someone I didn't want to be with?" Spike asked in reply. "Well...okay, there was one other woman. Before Julia. She was older than me, but I guess she decided that she needed to make me a man."

"How much older?" Faye asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Too much older." Spike grinned maliciously. "I was thirteen and she was over twice that old."

"Disgusting...why would you sleep with someone old enough to be your mom?" Faye curled her lip in disgust.

"She got me drunk. Plus, she had huge boobs. I was a teenager, how could I say no to that?" Spike chuckled at the memory.

"Ew, she took advantage of a kid." Faye seemed upset by this, but Spike just laughed at her.

"Yeah, but I kept coming back for more. Then I decided it was too dangerous so I stopped." he told her, his fingers in her hair again.

"Too dangerous? What, was she one of the boss's wives or something?" Faye joked. But the smile disappeared when Spike shrugged, his eyes confirming the answer. "That's pretty stupid. Why would you put yourself at risk like that?"

"For fun." Spike answered. "I don't know if she was really all that attractive, or if it was the idea of getting caught that made it so damn exciting."

"It's still a damn stupid thing to do." Faye told him.

"So? I'm sure you've done some stupid shit." he turned the subject on her. "How many guys have you been with, then?"

"Why should I tell you that?" Faye glared at him. "It's none of your business."

"I told you." Spike argued. "You should tell me."

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Faye's smile returned slowly. "I'm here with you now. That's all that should matter."

"I don't see why you won't tell me." Spike looked a bit put out. "That's not fair, after I told you all that."

"Well, you were the one stupid enough to tell me whatever I wanted to know." Faye answered, sticking out her tongue at him. Spike looked absolutely furious for a moment before he turned from her pulling the blanket up from the foot of the bed over him.

"Whatever." he sighed, refusing to face her as he remained still, pretending to fall asleep.

"Spike, don't get like that." Faye rolled her eyes, scooting up behind him. "I'll tell you, if you really want to know."

"Whatever." he answered, but he didn't pull away when she wrapped an arm over his chest.

"I just...don't want you to get upset or jealous or anything. None of them...really had any feelings for me. It was only...I needed to pay my debts, you see." Faye began.

"You mean...the collectors?" Spike sounded a bit angry, and Faye wondered if that anger was directed at her for being so careless with her body.

"I didn't always have this ship and you guys to protect me. And I can't always run away." Faye buried her face in his back, desperately needing him to understand her situation, now and then.

"So how many?" Spike's voice still carried anger, and Faye was sure that her answer would ignite that flame. He'd kick her out of the room and every time he looked at her, he'd know just how many men had seen all of her, how many had their way with her.

"If I tell you...will you hate me?" Faye asked, her voice full of worry. There was a long silence, but then Spike turned toward her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"No." he answered, his voice soft and sincere.

"I think...um...about thirty-five." Faye answered pathetically. "Some of them...sometimes it was the same guy."

"Thirty-five?" Spike was obviously struggling with the idea.

"I guess...you make thirty-six, but I don't count you with them." Faye admitted. "You're the first one I ever wanted to be with. You...aren't mad, are you?"

"Gods, Faye..." Spike hugged her so tight she had trouble breathing. "Those bastards...took you and just...dammit. If I could have been there..."

"You can't always protect me, Spike." Faye told him, relieved that he didn't seem to hate her.

"I can now." he told her, kissing the top of her head. And somehow, that kiss was more reassuring than the arms wrapped around her, the body pressed against her, or even the heartbeat beating with hers.

"Thanks." she answered him, kissing him on the lips, letting her hands wander. Enough talk for one morning...

*****

The End (Of Part Eight, That Is)


	9. Special Eggs and Fainting Spells

I've been back in college for like two weeks...that's kind of a scary thought. But who knows, maybe the professors will take pity on us all and ban finals from ever taking place! That'd be sweet...Yeah right.

*****

Don't Leave Me Now

Part 9

*****

"These are some damn good eggs, Jet." Spike commented as the crew of the Bebop sat eating breakfast together. "They aren't runny or weird or anything."

"Yeah, what'd you do, take some cooking lessons?" Faye asked, downing another bite of her own eggs.

"Ah...actually, Ed made the eggs." Jet admitted, looking extremely bashful.

"Ed?" Spike's eyes went wide as he cast a wary glance at his forkful of eggs.

"You let her cook?" Faye dropped her own mouthful before it could reach her. "Are you crazy?"

"Ed makes the best eggs!" Ed exclaimed happily. "Ein helped too." she added, giving the dog a friendly pat on the head and a piece of toast.

"Ein...helped?" Faye looked extremely worried about this development. "How did he help?"

"He stirred." Ed explained, making a broad stirring motion with her hands. "Good eggs, yeah!"

"Um...did you watch what she put in these?" Spike asked Jet, who shrugged and shook his head.

"They look fine to me." he replied. "Plus, she made them before I got up."

"Well...they taste good, so I guess it must be alright." Faye shrugged, finishing off her plate.

"Gods, Ed can cook better than you, Jet." Spike shook his head and laughed, pulling out a cigarette and letting it rest between his lips as he began searching for his lighter.

"Hey, she can probably do better than either of us too." Faye pointed out. "I don't know about you, but I can't cook for shit." she smirked at Spike's confused face as he took off his jacket and began searching the pockets. "I have it, you dolt." she produced the device, handing it over to him with a warm smile.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Spike smiled at her as though they shared some great secret, taking the lighter back. "Thanks."

"No problem." she shrugged, her smile becoming increasingly dopey as she watched him light his cigarette and take a few puffs.

"What...the hell?" Jet shook his head and took a swig of his coffee. "What did I miss? What's with that look on your face, Faye?"

"Hmm? What? Oh, I...um, nothing." Faye answered, proceeding to fidget with her napkin, trying to hide a blush that widened Jet's eyes even more.

"Are you...blushing?" he asked, looking from Faye to Spike, who looked overly pleased with himself. "Oh. Oh, I see."

"Huh? What do you see?" Spike sounded a little worried.

"Nothing, never mind." Jet stood, clearing his place. "By the way, it's about time, you two." he called over his shoulder before he left the room.

"Eggs, pegs, stinky old rags!" Ed sang happily, dumping the rest of the eggs on her plate and proceeding to bury her face in the pile. Spike and Faye looked at each other, both looking surprised at Jet's comment.

"Do you think...he knows?" Spike asked, looking as though he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"So what if he does?" Faye shrugged, standing so that she could wrap her arms around him, but Spike backed up, avoiding her attempt at affection. "What?"

"I don't...think we should do that in front of her." Spike pointed at Ed, lowering his voice. Faye furrowed her brow in consternation.

"Why not? You wanna be with me, right?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"Faye...could you be a little quieter? Jet's in the next room..." Spike warned her.

"So what? Why can't anyone know about us?" Faye wanted to know. "What's with you? You're full of promises and all that lovey mush in private, but as soon as we leave our rooms, you act almost like you did before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spike asked.

"I mean you act like a dick! Like you don't care one way or the other if I'm here or not!" Faye yelled at him. "You want me to leave you alone? Cause I will!"

"Faye, dammit, can't we talk about this later?" Spike asked her, pulling her toward the relative privacy of the hallway.

"No! We can talk about it right now!" Faye pulled out of his grip. "What's this about? Your fucking reputation? Wouldn't want anyone to think that you give a shit about another human being, now would we?"

"Faye, you don't understand." Spike shook his head in frustration.

"Like hell I don't! I've had to deal with your ego and your damn reputation for nearly two years! You think I don't see the front you put on for everyone? You put it on for Ed, Jet, even me! The only time I get to see who you really are is when we're alone." Faye's fists trembled with anger and restrained tears.

"How do you know if that's the real me?" Spike shot back. "What if that's the front?"

"What, so you can get in my pants?" Faye's voice was viciously angry, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"Worked, didn't it?" Spike smiled at her, an angry, humorless grin.

"Gods Spike!" Faye lunged forward, slapping him. Her angry face slipped for a moment into one of disoriented shock, but she shook her head and regained her bearings. "You drive me nuts, you know that?"

"Same to you, Faye." Spike crossed his arms, resisting the urge to rub at his stinging cheek lest she know that she'd actually hurt him.

"Fine then! If you..." Faye stumbled for a moment, her face slipping back to that of disoriented confusion. "If you don't..." she closed her eyes, trying to regain her missing sense of balance, but her world went bright white and she collapsed, much to Spike's shock and dismay.

"Fuck! Faye, what the hell?" he caught her just before she could hit the ground, pulling her up so that she was in a standing position, but her muscles refused to work, and her eyes wouldn't open. "Faye? Dammit Faye, what's wrong?"

"What are you two..." Jet entered the room and saw a panicky looking Spike cast him a hopeless glance as he scooped Faye up more fully. "Shit, what's wrong?"

"I...don't know." Spike shook his head, carrying her to the couch and laying her down. "Maybe those eggs?"

"Faye-faye! Wakey wakey now!" Ed zoomed over, pulling Faye's cheeks into strange faces in an attempt to wake her.

"Faye, come on, wake up." Spike slapped her lightly, wanting to get her attention. "Faye, come on!"

"Man, you really do care about her, don't you?" Jet asked quietly. "You shouldn't lie about things like that to a woman."

"Faye, what the hell?" Spike shook her, and finally she made a soft noise of protest, her lids fluttering open. She took in the faces crowded over her. Ed looked as though she was curious, Jet looked mildly concerned, and Spike looked like he was having a fit.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked, looking at Spike doubtfully. "I'm...mad at you." she stated, as though he might not know.

"Yeah, I know it." he gave her a lopsided smile before leaning down for a kiss. Ed squealed in fascination, and Jet chuckled slightly as Faye finally gave into the kiss, letting him break it and nuzzle her cheek. "Don't fucking do that again."

"What happened?" Faye asked. "I remember we were fighting..."

"You passed out." Spike supplied. "Scared the shit out of us."

"Us? More like you." Jet shook his head, rolling his eyes and going back to the kitchen. Ed wandered after him, probably to finish her eggs.

"I remember feeling dizzy...maybe it was the eggs." She shook her head to clear it, sitting up under Spike's watchful gaze. "I'm not gonna break, you know."

"Don't do it again." Spike repeated.

"I wasn't planning on it the first time." she smirked. "Though it seems to have won the argument for me."

"It was a stupid fight." Spike admitted.

"Yeah, pretty stupid." she smiled at him. "I suppose...we should go make up, huh?"

"Damn, that's right." Spike smiled back at her, helping her up. "Gotta make up. Make sure we aren't mad anymore."

"And later..." Faye kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go to the doctor, alright?"

"Alright." Spike led her into his room, shutting and locking the door.

*****

The End (Of Part 9, That Is)


	10. New Addictions and Old Habits

Okay, sorry about that totally long break I took, but I just finished this three part story I was writing since time freaking began, and finishing stories usually drains me, so I needed to rest.  Add to that the fact that school just started and I'm now on the opposite side of the country, and you've got a seriously thinly stretched writer.  Also, this was a kinda hard chapter to really think out so that I could write it just how I wanted.  Hopefully it turns out how I planned and doesn't come off as a half assed lack of effort…we'll see…

*****

Don't Leave Me Now

Part 10

*****

"Remember what we talked about and I'll call you as soon as the blood work comes back." The middle-aged doctor spoke as he led Faye back to the waiting room.  "Just be sure that you take it easy Miss Valentine.  I'd like to be sure about your condition before I give you the all clear.  As far as I know, it could have been something as simple as anemia, but you were right to come here.  Good day to you."

"Thanks a lot, doctor." Faye answered, still feeling ridiculous about this visit to the doctor.  He had tried to make her feel as though it wasn't foolish worrying about something as small as a fainting spell, but she knew it was obvious to him that she was not there out of her own concern for her well being.  She hadn't told him about Spike, but she was sure he could guess that someone else had sent her, and he seemed to think it was a bit odd that she was at the office by herself.  Spike of course hadn't felt the need to come himself, and though she liked the fact that he trusted her to be able to take care of herself, it made her feel self conscious being alone in the office waiting to talk about such a minor thing when she'd treated much worse problems herself without any professional medical assistance.  She knew that Spike wouldn't put up with her excuses, however.  And she still smiled when she recalled the worried and relieved look on his face when she woke from her stupor earlier that morning.  He may not like to talk about such things, and he may not be the most romantic man in the world, but Faye could tell that he did genuinely care about her.  That meant a lot to someone like her who was so used to being treated so casually and carelessly by other men.  It was strange, knowing that what she said and did mattered so much to someone else.  It seemed he cared about her as much as she cared about him.

Hopping into her Redtail, Faye easily took off, making the quick flight back to the Bebop without incidents, noting as she pulled in to port that Spike was half-heartedly rubbing a dust cloth over the wing of his Swordfish.  He was obviously waiting for her to come back, but she wasn't surprised that he didn't seem to want to show his concern, occupying himself as though he just happened to be right there when she returned.  She wasn't fooled though.  She could still feel the way he'd held her before she left, his arms caging her in with a delicate firmness as though she might fly away or faint off again, or as though he was worried he might hold her too tightly and she would simply snap in half.  She had assured him that she wasn't made of glass, but she secretly enjoyed the silent show of concern and caring.  She glanced at him as he continued to rub the same spot of already clean metal, obviously waiting for her to exit the Redtail and approach him.

_He must be embarrassed about how he acted before._  Faye smiled, taking her time shutting down her ship and climbing out of it slowly, not in any big rush, enjoying the impatient looks that she occasionally caught Spike casting in her direction.  _Being so worried about someone else really isn't his style.  Not that I mind, since I can take care of myself with no problems, but it's nice to know he cares.  Even if he has to pretend he doesn't care later, like he thinks I'm fooled.  _Faye chuckled slightly, taking a cigarette out of the pack she'd stolen from Spike that morning and strolling over to where he was still futilely rubbing at the same piece of metal.

"Hey, if you rub that for long enough, the paint'll come off." Faye informed him, touching his back lightly with one hand as she spoke around the stick in her mouth.  "Gotta light?" she asked as he turned to face her, his eyes full of questions that she knew he was too stubborn to ask.  Lucky for him she was in a good mood, good enough to put up with his obnoxious obsession with his reputation.

"You're back." He stated simply, pulling out his lighter and flicking it, bringing the flame close enough to light her cigarette.

"Yeah, not that far away or anything." Faye shrugged.  "So, you cleaning this heap up?  If you're busy, I guess I'll just go inside…" she teased, wondering what he'd say.

"Oh, I just finished actually." Spike told her, tossing the dust cloth inside his cockpit and leaning against the ship.  He wasn't going to ask her anything, but Faye knew he'd pout endlessly if she didn't volunteer some information.

"Well, okay," she rolled her eyes at his behavior, letting him know that she understood him better than he thought.  "The doctor says that he's not really sure what's wrong yet, but he's running some blood tests and he's got a few guesses already.  See, he says he doesn't want to say anything until he's sure, but he did find a few things."  Faye felt incredibly foolish, thinking all of this was extremely unimportant, but she also didn't see the point in not talking to Spike about it.  It'd end up being more trouble than it was worth, really.  "He didn't find any signs of food poisoning, so it wasn't the eggs.  But he did say that I'm a little under weight and that it might have been anemia, which is apparently something that's a big problem for small people, but I think that's a bunch of shit.  Under weight…whatever.  Yeah, well he also said that my lungs don't sound too healthy, and I might be developing some sort of respiratory problem like asthma or something like that." Faye blatantly displayed what she thought of that by taking a long drag from her cigarette.  "He also said that I have a heart murmur or something, which he said could have something to do with my weight or my smoking or genetics or all of them." Faye noticed the look Spike was giving her cigarette and she started to wonder if she should have told him any of this.  "But he says overall, I'm pretty fit and that whatever the problem is, it's probably nothing too big."  She paused before adding cautiously.  "He wants me to quit smoking."

"Obviously you listened to him." Spike snorted slightly.  "Don't you think you should do what he says?"

"Hey, I've lived a lot longer than you, doing what I think is best, and if I want to smoke, I'm damn well going to." Faye shot back defensively.  "Besides, what's it matter to you, anyhow?  It's my life, not yours."

"Faye, dammit, don't start." Spike huffed at her.  "I'm not fucking challenging your self sufficiency or anything, so don't get all worked up.  I know you can take care of yourself, but don't you think you should listen to the doctor?"

"Whatever." Faye shrugged; genuinely not concerned about the issue, and starting to get a little irritated with how Spike was handling it.  "You smoke, why shouldn't I?"

"Cause I don't fucking pass out cause of it!" Spike shot back, no longer leaning casually against his ship, but standing straight, his back rigid with anger.  "Don't you fucking care what happens to you?"

"Why should I get all worried about it?" Faye wanted to know, her voice rising in answer to his hostility.  "You're worried enough for both of us!  In case you didn't know, I already had a mother once and I don't need another one!"

"Maybe you do, if you're gonna be stupid and just do whatever the hell you want!" Spike snatched the cigarette from her mouth, tossing it to the ground and stomping it out.  "Gods, Faye, did you even think about it?  Fucking respiratory problem, heart murmur…I'm no doctor, but when I hear shit like that I'd damn well listen to them and take it seriously!"

"Well that's great, but this is my problem!" Faye stomped her foot angrily.  "You know, it's kinda sweet that you're all worried, but don't fucking suffocate me like this!  I lived perfectly well before I ever met you and I don't need you to take care of me!"

"Obviously not, since you take such good care of yourself!" Spike yelled at her, obviously infuriated with her stubborn behavior.  "Faye, dammit, this may be about your body and your health and all that shit, but did you ever think that maybe it's about more than that?  Did you ever think that maybe I was upset cause I don't want you to fucking drop dead on me out of nowhere just because you're too fucking stubborn to listen to a doctor?  Fuck, Faye…I don't want…dammit, never mind." Spike tossed the lighter he was still holding to the ground and left the hangar quickly, before Faye could think of anything to say.  As he left, Faye stared down at the scuffed lighter he'd left behind, and she suddenly began to feel her anger being replaced with guilt.  He was worried, and he'd admitted it even though he hated saying anything about how he felt.  And then she turned those feelings aside, making him feel stupid for bothering to care about her.  How could she be so stubborn?  All he was trying to do was take care of her in his own fashion, and she wouldn't allow it.  After how angry she'd been that he wanted to keep their relationship private, she was turning his feelings aside like she could care less what he thought.

"Gods…" she sat down on the cold pavement floor hard, picking up the lighter in one hand, letting her hand warm the cool metal.  "I'm such a bitch sometimes…"

----------

"What?" Spike answered the timid knocking gruffly, not even bothering to move from where he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Um…it's me." Faye's voice answered, and she opened the door slightly, peeking in at the man she'd last seen nearly six hours ago.  "You…I brought your lighter." She offered, easing the door open a bit more and stepping inside, holding forth the small rectangle of metal as though she thought it might resolve the situation.  "You…um, you left it…before." She was obviously nervous, as Spike had not yet even glanced at where she stood just inside his room.  Licking her lips, she took another step inside.  "I wanted to talk to you…about that." She managed, her emerald eyes hopeful that he wasn't still holding a grudge against her for her earlier behavior.  She knew if it was the other way around, she'd still be mad, and that's what had her worried.  They were so similar…

"Don't bother." He finally spoke, still not even sparing her so much as a glance.  "You said what you have to say.  It's not my business anyway, right?"

"Spike, I didn't mean to get so…you know…" Faye hated apologies.  She absolutely despised them.  "Well…I mean, it is my body and all, but I guess I see why you were worried.  And maybe…I shouldn't just act like I don't care what you think." She rubbed absently at the back of her neck, her other hand fidgeting with the lighter she still held.  "I mean, I'm not really used to…all this.  You know what I mean?  I haven't ever been in…a real relationship or anything.  And since my family's all gone, I've never had anyone that really cares if I stay or if I go.  I like it, I guess, but I'm not really used to it.  I think…you can understand how it is to be independent like that, and it's hard to change.  It's strange to have someone actually care what happens to you…and I guess I didn't really know what to do.  But I shouldn't…I mean, I know it's hard for you to admit you care, and then I just shot you down…I'm sorry." She finished finally, feeling extremely foolish for the second time that day.  How did she get into these situations?

"I don't like having to worry about you." Spike told her, sitting up and turning to face her.  "Especially when you don't give a shit what happens to you no matter what the problem is.  You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" he shook his head and chuckled slightly.  "But if you don't want to listen to the damn doctor, I don't really have any place getting so pissed about it."

"I'll quit smoking." Faye told him, reluctant to give up her addiction, but willing to make the sacrifice.  "I mean, if you want me to."

"It's your choice." Spike shrugged, standing up, his hand enveloping hers.  "I'm not your mom, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Faye blushed, still feeling foolish.  She scooted closer to Spike, setting his lighter down on the end table before she let her forehead rest against his chest, her eyes closing as she let herself revel in the closeness, in his scent and his warmth.  "But I mean…if you think I should, I will.  I'd rather have you than a bad habit that's supposed to gimme cancer."

"Now I feel special." Spike snorted slightly, but his free hand moved to stroke her hair softly.  "I'm better than cancer."

"I mean it, Spike." Faye turned her head, letting herself hear his heartbeat, her free hand wrapping slowly around his waist.  "I know that neither of us are very good with all this emotional shit, but I don't want there to be any misunderstandings here.  I don't want you to think I don't care about you, because I do.  You're…very important to me."

"Faye…" Spike nuzzled the top of her head.  "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but…just don't leave me…okay?" She could feel the heat of his blush through her hair, and she was touched that he'd say something so intimate.  Perhaps she'd underestimated his ability to display affection.

"Deal." She agreed, fishing the half pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and handing it to him.  "Want these back?  I don't really need them anymore.  I'm quitting, see." She smiled slightly as he nodded, tossing the pack aside carelessly before crushing her lips with his.  He wasn't a big one for verbal thank yous, but Faye liked his way better.

*****

The End (Of Part 10, That Is)


	11. Late Mornings and Phone Calls

Man, wasn't all in the mood for updating, but Jade, your review ruled so much, that I just had to.  Even though you can read my mind and already know exactly what's going to happen…not cause I told you or anything…cause you're psychic…ooooh, spooky!  And now, since it's so great, I will share with you the first part of Jade's review.  Study this, learn from the master how it is that you get Teresa to update really fast…

Here is a typical day for Spike and Faye:  
Spike: Your a bitch!  
Faye: Your an asshole!  
*glomp*  
An hour later...  
Faye: I love you.  
Spike: I love you.  
(Wild monkey sex)  
An hour later...  
Spike: I don't care!  
Faye: I don't like you!  
(Walk out of the room in opposite directions.)  
Ten seconds later... (Right back in the room. More wild monkey sex)  
The end.

Thank you very much Jade, even though we were chatting on ICQ when I read it so I already told you how much you rule.  Yeah, and I'd like everyone to know that Jade's knowledge of Cowboy Bebop is based off of only the first eight episodes and my fic.  Cause she loves me so much, she'll read the fic even though she still hasn't seen the whole series.  You rule Jade.  This chapter's all for you, even if something bad happens in it.  Pretend it's something good, with no fifth story connotations whatsoever.  Man, wait till I type that thing up.  You'll bawl all over again. Hehehehe.  Oh, and Jade, we really need to name the ultra top secret story of which I will barely speak here.  And who's writing the first chapter?

Also…um…Tigris…you freak me out.  Please don't send me scary reviews.  It makes me scared.  And then I don't want to update.  Spooky.  I don't know if you meant to freak me out, but that's what you did, so maybe…um…chill out?  Plus, besides the fact that it's only a story, I know you haven't been waiting for three weeks since I updated just last week…so yeah.  Take a breath.

*****

Don't Leave Me Now

Part 11

*****

"Um…could you repeat that?" Faye's frowned slightly as she talked on the portable audio only phone that Spike kept by his bed.  He smiled as he watched the look of concentration on her face, the way her brows knit together and her nose wrinkled up slightly, how her mouth was stuck in a pout, as though the person she was talking to would somehow see how upset they were making her and make matters simpler for her.  Spike wondered idly how many men had been duped by one of her cute pouts.  He could still remember the time when they didn't work on him.  Well, they didn't work very well, at least.  "Wait, I want to write this down.  Do you mind?" she shifted her position, rolling toward Spike and leaning her body over his, reaching for his end table and scrabbling through the top drawer.  "No, I'm not ready yet, just a second." Faye lowered the mouthpiece of the phone and turned her wide eyed look to Spike.  "Honey, I need a pen and some paper…do you have any? I can't find anything in here…" she continued looking in the drawer anyway, unaware of the delicious feeling her wriggling was giving to the man beneath her.  Despite that, and the distraction of her chest moving right over his face, Spike protested the pet name.

"Ugh, don't call me that." He complained, turning to help her look and quickly producing what she was looking for.  He then proceeded to nuzzle the back of her neck after she plopped down on the bed again, her back to him.  "Get off the phone, baby." He planted wet kisses on her shoulder blades.  "Tell them to call back later…"

"Okay, I've got it.  And then the appointment…tomorrow at three?  Alright." Faye spoke into the receiver before wriggling a bit away from Spike and his wandering hands.  She covered the mouthpiece and cast him a long-suffering look.  "If I can't call you honey, you certainly can't call me baby.  Now just wait, this is important."

"It's too early for anything important to happen." He protested, pulling the sheet of paper out of her hand and looking at it, his face puzzled.  "What's this?  Some kinda new species or something?  I can't even say it's name, whatever it is."

"You dolt." Faye sighed as she hung up the phone and took the paper back.  "That's mine, so give it to me." She took back the piece of paper, quickly folding it and sliding it into the pocket of her discarded jacket.  "You know, it's nice that I didn't have to get dressed to answer the phone, but I really wish you would be more polite during other people's phone conversations." She scolded him.

"Whatever.  So who was that?" he wanted to know, placing lazy kisses on her cheeks and forehead.  Faye looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling with worry and sadness as she considered his question and whether or not she should answer it.

"Spike, I want to say something to you." She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him down for a kiss.  She smiled at him, slow and sad.  "I love you.  I really do, and no matter what, I'm glad that we could have this."

"You…really?" Spike seemed completely shocked by her words, a wide smile overtaking his face.  "You love me?"

"Yeah.  I should have said it before, but I guess I wanted you to say it first." Faye admitted sheepishly.  "You win, though.  I love you."

"I love you too." He answered, burying her mouth in a deep kiss immediately afterwards.  Finally, he broke it off.  "Thanks, Faye.  It took a lot to say that, and I couldn't do it first. I just…yeah." Suddenly, his dopey grin dissolved, and he looked at her suspiciously.  "Wait…I asked you who called."

"Oh…you did?" Faye tried to look as innocent as possible, but failed.

"You said that…to distract me?  Who the hell was it?" Spike was immediately incensed, jumping out of bed.  "You gotta new boyfriend or something?  You just fucking with me?"

"No, gods Spike!" Faye moved slowly, knowing better than to strain herself with any bursts of energy.  "I just…I do love you…but I didn't want to tell you.  I thought it'd be better if you didn't know."

"So you are with someone else?" Spike was furious as he yanked on his pants, trying hurriedly to pull on his shirt as Faye remained standing wrapped in his sheets.  "Fuck, Faye, how can you say shit like that and expect me to believe it now?"

"No!  Spike, you have to _listen_ to me!" Faye begged, too tired to fight with him now.  She was too tired to fight with him most of the time any more.  "Spike…that's not what it was.  The man on the phone was that doctor I went to see.  He called to tell me about the blood tests." Her voice cracked slightly and Spike's anger dissolved as he listened to her words and realized she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh…Faye, dammit, I'm sorry." He moved to her, letting her collapse in his arms.  "I don't know why I would ever think…I know you better than that.  And it was just a joke, but then when I thought about it…you with someone else…gods, I feel fucking stupid."

"Don't worry about it." She sniffled slightly and moved away from him to retrieve the paper she'd folded up from before.  "This is what it's called.  I had to make him spell it, cause I can't say the damn thing either."

"This…is what what's called?" Spike looked at her unsurely, his eyes swirling with both hope and dread.

"The disease I have." She told him, calming down and sitting on the bed. He sat with her, the blood draining from his face.  "It's very rare, he says.  Only three other cases known to medical science, but he's sure it's what I have.  All the same signs."

"What…what is it?" he wanted to know.

"He says it's a side effect of long term cryogenic freezing.  You know, around the time when I was frozen, most of the times the process would fail.  Lots of people died like that, but it was okay since they were all dying anyway.  There were a few that finally perfected the process, and I was one of the first successful cases.  Well, almost successful." She sighed, taking a deep breath and leaning against her unmoving lover before she continued.  "See, only now are they starting to see what the side effects of a technically successful case are.  This disease is one of them.  See, what happens when they freeze you is that it slows your metabolism way down, but some things still age.  There's still some very basic processes going on.  Even more basic than breathing.  Your cells continue to split, a lot slower than before, but they do it.  And that's the problem.  See, my body is the body of a twenty-some woman on the surface, but way inside, my DNA and lots of other tiny things that run stuff are almost ninety years old.  That's pretty fucking old, Spike.  So some of it's starting to break down.  I'm getting really old really fast."

"So…what can they do?" Spike wanted to know, wrapping his arms around the woman who was now nearly in his lap.  "Is there some kind of pill or hormone or something they're gonna give you?"

"Spike, I don't think you get it." Faye turned, smiling up at him sadly.  "I'm twenty when you look at me, but that's not the truth.  I'm old, Spike.  A lot older than you, or Jet, or a lot of people.  And I'm going to die.  Some parts of me are still fine, but I don't know how long that will last."

"You…well, that's stupid." Spike chuckled slightly.  "They can fix anything these days.  I'm sure if we just get another doctor…"

"Spike, think about it.  Can they fix it so people don't die when they get old?  Cause that's what's happening.  Honey, I'm dying." Faye pressed her face into his neck, listening to his erratic breathing, and that ever steady pulse that always made her feel relaxed.  They sat like that for a long time, before Spike kissed the top of her head and finally spoke.

"How long?" he wanted to know.

"Who knows?  It's not like I have a brain tumor.  I'm just…too old." Faye chuckled slightly.  "It's funny, you know.  That's what I get for cheating death like that.  I'm glad I did it, though.  Otherwise, I would have never met you.  And I do love you, Spike.  I just wanted you to know that.  So even if I have two days or two years or twenty years, you know.  Cause I told you.  I love you."

"Faye…gods…" Spike's voice cracked and he embraced her tightly, his face pressed in her hair, and though she couldn't be sure, Faye thought she heard Spike Spiegel crying over her as they sat on his bed together, holding onto love and holding onto life.

*****

The End (Of Part 11, That Is)


	12. Old Women and New Dresses

Jade, there is a quote in this chapter that I'm sure you'll recognize.  It's not funny, though…it was from a sad thing.

*****

Don't Leave Me Now

Part 12

*****

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Faye finally dropped her fork, sitting up straight in her chair to face the green-haired man across from her.  "Is there something on my face?" she brushed at her cheeks in a self-conscious manner, frowning slightly.

"No, it's nothing." Spike answered, picking at the remains of his food, dropping his eyes from the gaze he'd been holding on her face.  "I was just thinking about things."

"Oh." Faye recalled that terrible moment two weeks ago that had left them both to face the rules of life and love.  It was still fresh on his mind, it seemed.  Not surprising, as he'd been trying to find a doctor who would be able to fix the problem ever since she told him about it.  Of course, he was doing it in secret, but Spike wasn't half as sneaky as he liked to think he was.  It didn't matter anyway; no one could cure old age.  And if they could have, it would cost more money than what was left of her already massive debt.  She didn't want that hanging over her head for the rest of her life.  "I'm not going to…like, die now, you know." She spoke softly, glancing at him as his eyes rose to look at her yet again.  "We have time, is all I'm saying."

"I know." He answered, not sounding very encouraged by her words.  "It's just…I don't know.  This is all such a bunch of bullshit, if you ask me."

"Spike," Faye sighed, standing and moving across the table, draping her arms around his neck and leaning her face forward over his shoulder so she could kiss his cheek.  "Just think of it like this.  You can say I grew old and died loving you, and I never had to get all wrinkly and gray." She smiled slightly, nuzzling the crook of his neck as he leaned back and tilted his head toward hers, his hand coming up to caress her dark head, fingers trailing through the silky locks there.

"I'd stay with you if you did." He affirmed, as though she doubted the strength of his feelings.  "I just…don't think it's fair that all this happened.  I mean, all because you were on some unlucky shuttle flight, you had to be frozen by a bunch of scientists who didn't know shit about what they were doing and didn't give a damn about what would happen to you.  And now look what's happening…its bullshit.  They didn't save your life.  Not really."

"Maybe not." Faye moved around, letting Spike pull her into his lap, their half-finished dinners forgotten.  "But if I wasn't in that accident, I would have never met you.  And if I did, I would've been way too old for you." She teased, kissing his jaw lightly, her fingers going to his mop of hair.  "Then where would we be?  I doubt I would've pulled you in if I was some old lady in a wheelchair or something."

"I'd still want you." He smiled slightly, his arms tightening around her waist.  "Age doesn't matter.  Not to a beautiful woman."

"In a wheelchair?" she made a face, wondering how far she could push this teasing.

"Yep." He kissed the top of her head.

"What if I didn't have any teeth left?  That'd be pretty strange." Faye told him.

"Hmm…" Spike leaned forward, kissing her slowly.  After they broke he looked thoughtful for a few moments.  "You don't really need them."

"Really?" Faye giggled.  "What if my skin was all wrinkly and splotchy?" she asked.

"I'd go like this." Spike pulled the skin of her stomach tight by pushing it back with both hands.  "And I'd close my eyes."

"I don't know if that would work…" Faye told him.  "What about my hair?  It'd get all gray and dull."

"As long as it still smells like you, I'd love it still." He told her.  "I mean, look at my hair.  It can't get much more obnoxious than that."

"No, not really." Faye teased.  "It matches your personality.  That's why I like it so much." She continued rubbing circles on his head through his hair.  "Plus, it's just so soft and fluffy.  It's cute."

"Cute?" Spike looked as though he was going to vomit.

"Uh oh, did I just cross the line?" Faye asked, not waiting for an answer as she leaned forward for a deep kiss.  This was where she was at her best.  Moments like this made her feel that maybe she was ready to die happy.

----------

"Where are we going anyway?" Faye wanted to know, leaning forward to where Spike was sitting in the seat of the Swordfish, having only told her that they were going somewhere important.  She had tagged along mostly out of curiosity, but now she wanted to know what he planned.  "Come on, tell me." She tugged lightly at his collar, hoping to get the secret out of him.

"You'll see." He told her, refusing to give in.  He did bat her hand away from his collar though.  "Stop it.  You're acting like Ed."

"Would you rather I do this…" Faye lowered her hand along his chest, going toward his stomach.  Spike hissed and wriggled away from her.

"Would you knock it off?  I'm trying to fly this thing, okay?" Spike seemed to be getting a little irate, so Faye leaned back, content simply to pout until she found out where he was taking her.

"You're no fun." She sighed loudly, sticking her lip out and crossing her arms.

"Are you getting all…like you do?" Spike sounded irritated by this development.

"You won't tell me where we're going!" Faye protested.  "I'm now making you feel guilty for that."

"Gods, Faye." Spike took one hand off the controls to pull something out of his pocket.  "You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" he tossed the object back at her and it almost escaped her grasp as she tried to catch it.

"Whatever, you know you love it." Faye stuck her tongue out at him before turning her concentration to the small object in her hands.  It was a little black box.  "What's this?"

"Open it and find out." Spike's voice answered, glancing back momentarily before he continued paying attention to where he was going.

"Thanks for the hint." Faye rolled her eyes.  He was such an ass sometimes!  Here she was, a sick and dying woman and he was tossing random little… "Oh…gods…um…oh…"

"What the hell?  Did I make you speechless or something?" Spike snorted.  "There's a first for everything, I guess."

"This…oh gods…did you buy this?" she asked, looking up momentarily from the bright diamond ring shining up at her.

"No, I took it off some dead chick I dug up." Spike joked, but nervousness was obviously thick in his voice.  "You gonna try it on?"

"Try it on?" Faye was still in some state of advanced shock.  Spike Spiegel purchased an obviously expensive diamond ring for her?  Was she dreaming?

"Well, if we're getting married, you're gonna need it." He told her, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he pulled the Swordfish down in front of a small building.  Faye looked at it for a few moments before realizing it was a church.

"We're…getting married?" Faye's voice cracked in shock.  "Right now?"

"Um…if you want to." Spike opened the cockpit, hopping out before he cast her a nervous glance.  "I mean, I thought that maybe…"

"Oh Spike!" Faye nearly leapt out of the cockpit after him, lunging into his arms and peppering his face with kisses.  "I can't believe it!  I mean, I didn't want to ask you to anything like this…but with all this happening…thank you!"

"Is that a yes?" Spike tried to hide the extremely pleased look on his face and failed miserably.  "Cause I'd hate to keep the people inside waiting.  Oh, and I gotta get something else."  Spike climbed up into the ship, pulling out a large dress box from under his seat and handing it to her, looking very unsure of himself.  "I didn't know what you'd wanna wear, but Jet said you'd kick my ass if I didn't let you wear a dress.  But I don't know…I wasn't sure if you'd like it…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his head again.  Faye opened the box to look at the simple yet elegant white gown inside.  Her eyes teared up, but she didn't want to look foolish crying at her own wedding, so she blinked them back.

"I can't believe…all this…it must've cost a fortune." Faye shook her head.  "Spike, I don't know what to say."

"Let's just do this, okay?" he smiled warmly at her.  "I had Jet steal a pair of your shoes that went with the dress, so he's inside with Ed.  I wanted to keep this small, but I couldn't see those two not being here.  We better hurry up.  I don't wanna keep the priest waiting or anything."

"Yeah." Faye moved forward with him, clutching the dress box to her chest.  "Let's do it."

*****

The End (Of Part 12, That Is)


	13. Discussions and Letters

Yeehaw!  Last chapter ever!  Man, I just spent all this time working on this music video only to discover that when I rendered it after all my hard work cropping out the subtitles it totally screwed up the video, so now my final version has subs in it…oh well.  Life is so cruel sometimes.  And then you find out that the last chapter of this wonderful fic is up!  Life is full of such bittersweet rewards…

*****

Don't Leave Me Now

Part 13

*****

"Spike," Faye wriggled her naked body closer to the warm man next to her.  "Thank you."

"What?" Spike's eyes drifted open as he blinked in the dark night air still musky with the scent of their lovemaking.  "Thanks for what?"

"Everything." Faye's lips curved upward in a small smile.  "For always being here for me, even before we were together.  For knowing everything about me and still wanting me, still loving me.  For giving me a wedding even though it's not your type of thing.  For keeping your promises.  For staying with me even though you know what's going to happen in the end.  For letting me see who you are.  For giving me a chance." She paused.  "For never complaining when I hog all the blankets…"

"Why should I?  You always end up bringing them back to me." Spike kissed her forehead, pulling slightly at the blanket so that he could cover his own body as well.  "And I'd rather have you keeping me warm than those old blankets." He nuzzled the top of her head.

"Spike, when I die, what will you do?" Faye's question froze her husband.

"What's all this all the sudden?" Spike teased her, his arms pulling her body closer to his as he turned into her.  "Why so serious?"

"I don't know." Faye smiled slightly, kissing his jaw-line.  "I was just thinking about it, and I don't know what I'd do if you left me."

"I don't know." Spike answered finally.  "What can I do?  I can't bring you back.  All I can do is keep living, waiting until I get to see you again."

"So…you think that when people die, they end up back together?" Faye asked, tucking her head under Spike's chin as he stroked her hair soothingly.

"I always thought that." He told her.  "If we can't stay together, what's the point of going through all this shit?  I mean, fuck, Faye.  We went through so much to meet each other, to get together and all that.  Is that just dumb luck?  I don't think so.  It's something a lot more powerful than that."

"But…what if you loved two people." Faye's voice was soft, and Spike's breath hitched as he realized what she was getting at.  "Would you be with the first one, or the second one?"

"Are you trying for a decision here?" Spike asked her, his voice gentle as he tilted her face up to his.  "You want me to say who I love more, don't you?"  Faye didn't answer, but her green eyes sparkled with determination.  "I can't give you the answer you want, Faye.  I love you.  I love Julia.  Both of you.  That's who I want to be with when I die."

"But…what if tomorrow, Julia was alive again." Faye's voice was wavering slightly, and Spike knew the situation was dangerous.  Not because she would be angry, but because he could hurt her badly, and that was the last thing he wanted.  "And she said she wanted you back.  You can't…just have us both."

"I know." He answered, sighing after a long pause.  "I guess…if it was between you, I'd have to stay with you." He told her.

"Why?" she asked. "Because we're married?"

"No, because, even though I love you both the same, I could never really trust Julia.  She was exciting, but only because I never knew what she was going to do.  You're a lot like that, but I know that you wouldn't lie to me, that you'd never back out on a promise and you wouldn't ever betray me." Spike told her.  There was a long silence before Faye shifted her body up along Spike's so that her green eyes met his mismatched burgundy dead on.

"So…you love me best." She concluded, a mischievous smile marking her lips.

"No, I said I trust you—" Spike protested.

"Simple semantics.  I got the answer I wanted, so I won't worry about the reason." She leaned in, kissing him deeply.  "I wish I could say I just want you to be happy, but I mostly want you to be happy with me.  I'm a jealous woman, you see."

"I'd noticed." Spike let his eyes slide shut as his wife snuggled against him.  "Let's get some sleep."

"Goodnight, love." She kissed his nose before settling down beside him, their breathing becoming shallow and even in the deep night.

----------

*A/N: This next part is in Spike's pov, he's writing a letter, just for those who would otherwise be confused*

Dear Faye,

Gods, what the hell am I going to do now?  I can't leave the room just yet, I haven't stopped crying and I don't want anyone to see me like this.  I don't want to see me like this.  All I can seem to do right now is look at you, still in bed, looking like you're only asleep.  You look so happy, so peaceful, it makes me feel like you knew.  Maybe not to the point where you could tell me this would happen now, but somewhere in the back of your mind, some part of you knew that last night was our last together.  Is that why you asked me all those questions?  I didn't think about it much then, but it makes sense now that I think of it.  I hope I gave you all the answers you were looking for, everything you needed to know before you left.

Last night, after we talked, I didn't tell you I love you before we went to sleep.  I said it earlier, and I know I say it almost any time we're alone together, but I feel like I did something wrong by not saying it that last time.  My last chance to tell you how much you meant, and I didn't say a thing.  I let the chance pass me by, like so many other things in my life.  I wonder when it happened.  You were still warm and soft when I woke up, but maybe that was only because my life kept your body warm even though your life had moved on.  Married for the first time, probably the only time, in my life, and after three years, my wife is dead.

I think back on our life together, and I realize that even though I loved you long before I was sure of it, it'd be just like me to never let you know.  I'd have gone the rest of your life, the rest of mine, and never admitted how I felt.  But you did something to me, Faye.  You made me feel more than love.  You made me trust you, made me feel responsible for you, made me want to always have you with me.  I don't know.  Maybe all those things mix together to make love.  Or maybe it's more than that.  Whatever it is, it's making me hurt right now.  It's a familiar pain, but I don't remember feeling so much loss with Julia.  Maybe I really did love you best.  Or maybe it's because Julia and I were nothing but lovers.  You and I…we were companions, then friends, and then lovers.  I even married you.  I never considered marrying Julia.  Maybe we never got to that point.  We didn't have a lot of time together, but with you it was different.  It hurt when Julia didn't leave the syndicate with me, when I had to go years not knowing whether she was alive or dead.  I think that hurt more than seeing her die.  But this…gods Faye.  I don't remember it hurting so much.

Maybe it would be easier if I could go kill someone, someone who I could blame all this on, but who would it be?  It's not like with Vicious and Julia.  You just…died.  One morning we woke up together, kissing and staying close, not wanting to leave the bed, not wanting to be farther apart than necessary, and then the next morning I wake up and lean over to kiss you, just to find out you can't ever kiss me back again.  You can't tease me or give me a hard time, you can't laugh at me or with me, you can't look at me with your eyes so full of emotions I wonder if they'll pour out.  I miss you so much, and you're still here in the same room as me.  It hurts to see you lying there, not moving.  I wish I could just close my eyes and find out that this was all a dream.  Just a bad dream.  And when I woke up, you'd kiss me and tease me until we finally got out of bed.  I'd take you out to breakfast and waste all the money I had on all those clothes you wanted.  Gods Faye, just open your eyes.

Just let this dream end.  Let me wake up to your face once more.  Don't leave me now, please.

*****

The End


End file.
